Unexpected
by Sailordraco82520
Summary: After saving Mason from the Beast and dealing with Theo, Scott and the pack try to enjoy a nice Christmas for once with friends that they haven't seen for a while. But a new enemy that comes to town is far more manipulative than they expect and it soon becomes a race to once again save friends and loved ones. But Liam is then forced to deal with things that he isn't ready to admit.
1. Prologue

The Unexpected

Prologue

Silence wrapped around the graveyard. There's a fine dusting of snow covering the ground; it almost has a picturesque scene to it, as if it belonged on a Christmas card. In one section of the graveyard there are two freshly dug graves. The sound of crunching snow under foot announced the arrival of a cloaked figure that came walking up to the two graves. It stopped as if the individual was there to pay it's respects to the dead. Again all was silent.

The individual reached into its cloak and pulled out a jar. Muttering could be heard, but the words couldn't be made out. The individual then opened the jar and proceeded to pour the contents around the two graves. The jar was placed back into the individual's cloak, and then produced two small vials of what appeared to be blood. The individual then stepped over the poured contents and between the two graves and then uncapped the first vial of blood.

"Blood from the father which was forcibly taken," A masculine voice rang out over the silent graveyard. As the vial was then poured over the grave on the individual's left. Staining the pure white snow crimson.

Once that vial's contents was emptied he recapped the vial and then turned to the grave on his right and uncapped the other vial. Same as before the man spoke as poured the contents of the second vial out over the other grave. "Blood from the brother which was also forcibly taken"

When the second vial was emptied, he again recapped the vial and took a step back and over the poured line from the jar. He began to sing, but the words were unrecognizable as if they were a foreign language. After two minutes the singing stopped and there was no sound or anything in in the graveyard. Then the blood that had been poured over the graves, that clashed a vivid red against the snow covered ground, started to hiss and boil.

As if there was a drain in the center of the grave, the hissing boiling blood seemed to drain like water going down after a full sink of water into the grave. Once again the graveyard was silent. Five minutes passed before a rumbling sound was heard and then the dirt from both graves exploded skyward as if there were explosives in the graves themselves. But there was also a large amount of screaming that filled the air as well. The two people in the graves came crawling out screaming, there was a man and a woman. They both looked up at the cloaked man in front of them and both had their eyes glowing an amethyst purple.

But the screaming didn't stop. It continued until a voice spoke. "Lydia, we have work to do."

Everything shifted and it seemed like to Lydia as if she had just watched a movie, but now it appeared like she had been in the graveyard the whole time. She blinked and turned to see Meredith standing next to her. "What? What's going on Meredith?"

Meredith tilted her head a little. "Lydia, you're trapped in your own mind. Theo has almost succeeded in tearing apart Scott's pack."

Lydia shook her head. "I don't understand."

Meredith gave Lydia a smile. "Scott's coming for you. I am here to help you learn to control your powers, and help you escape Eichen House.

Lydia blinked and she could hear Dr. Valack asking her a question. Then everything went black for a second.

 **AN: So small canon spoilers here so that I explain a few things. This prologue is set roughly 5.16 Lie Ability, but it's basically when Lydia is in her banshee coma thing. Then Chapter 1 is also set in Season 5 B, but this is after Liam and Hayden hookup but before they find out that Mason is the Beast of Gevaudan. Then for Chapter 2 all of the major events of Season 5 are as they happened the only minor change is going to be is everything between Liam and Hayden, since this is going to be a Sciam story.**


	2. Chapter 1 Regrets

**AN: So this finishes up Season 5B. I have not written in a while, too many things going on, so I feel that I may have fumbled the ball a little bit here. I think this first Chapter could be a little stronger, but I am at a little bit of a loss as to what I could do it. I do apologize if it does seem a little repetitive this Chapter. All grammar, spelling, and what not's are fault. As always I hope that you enjoy the Prologue and this Chapter and please Read and Review, I am open to criticism. And if I do have the episode events out of order, I also apologize, I am working from memory. Again enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Regrets

Liam was walking with his hands in his pockets not really looking forward to what he was about to do. He couldn't believe that he had been this stupid, correction make it desperate. He had known now for a year now that he felt something for Scott after he had first transformed at Lydia's lake house. He smiled as he remembered how Kira fell down some stairs at school to get his attention. But Liam was unsure of what he was feeling towards Scott was how the whole Alpha and Beta relationship was supposed to work.

After a small conversation with Derek, before he left with Braden, that he knew now exactly what he was feeling. Liam was attracted to Scott. Liam had asked Derek about how the Alpha/Beta relationship worked, and Derek had said that Scott was a completely different Alpha from all other Alphas, the exception being Derek's mother. What Liam pretty much got out of that conversation was that other Alphas used aggressive tactics, intimidation and fear to keep their betas in line. When Scott was dealing with Liam he used kindness and patience, and he never seemed to lose his temper with him.

Derek mentioned that a former beta of his, Isaac, when he was an Alpha had left him and joined Scott before Scott became an Alpha, for Derek had booted Isaac out of his pack. But Liam knew that Isaac wasn't around now. So when Liam finally realized that he was crushing on Scott, he internally freaked out. He should have told Mason everything, especially about himself being a werewolf, and the reason that he was sought out by the upperclassmen. But oddly enough Mason eventually found out and instead of freaking out, became like this total, well for the lack of a better word for it, nerd. Liam sighed again, because he knew Mason would have been able to help him at least figure out a game plan.

Liam didn't think that there was anything wrong with being gay or bisexual, or whatever. He had just always had assumed that he would land himself a girlfriend and then eventually a wife and maybe kids one day. He certainly wasn't counting on becoming a werewolf at the age of 15. Life was funny that way he guessed, because if he had been a gambling man in Vegas, he certainly would have lost on that bet that this was the life that he was going to have.

But no, Liam decided that he needed to go after Hayden. Liam had thought that she would be able to make everything right, or at least that was what he had hoped. After getting her away from the Dread Doctors and finding out that she was a Chimera, Liam just seemed to put himself on what he felt was like on an autopilot. But when Scott wouldn't change her, Liam was angry with Scott for not acting. Theo didn't really help matters either, but Liam was going to do what he thought was right to save her.

Liam knew that his intentions were noble. Oh who was he kidding, they weren't noble at all. He had just wanted to save Hayden's life, and see if he could make things work out with her. Now he has to live with the guilt that he had attacked Scott.

As he continued to walk Liam felt tears slide down his cheeks; God he had basically killed the guy who had saved his life from that Wendigo on top of the hospital, and then Scott had protected him from professional assassins. and it is all his fault. Now Scott is guarded around him and keeps him at a distance. Liam hated it. But Liam had no one to blame but himself for his actions and the situation that he was in now.

Liam looked up and he noticed that he had arrived at Hayden's house. Well more accurately it was her sister's place, but he was here. He walked up the pathway and up onto the porch, where he then knocked on the front door. He glanced around and he noticed that Hayden's sister was home, for her Sheriff's truck was in the driveway.

Liam turned around when he heard the door open to reveal Deputy Clark standing there, and the expression on her face was unmistakable. She's not happy with him. Liam gave a small smile. "Um, hi Officer Clark…is Hayden home?"

Her eyes narrowed. "I don't think…"

"LIAM!"

Liam looked past Deputy Clark and saw Hayden at the top of the stairs. Hayden quickly finished coming down and pushed past her sister. "I am so glad to see you!"

Clark crossed her arms. "I don't think he should be here."

Hayden turned to her sister. "It's fine. I apologized, I don't know how many times now."

Clark rolled her eyes. "Fine, but your bedroom door better stay open while he is here."

Hayden rolled her eyes this time. "Whatever. C'mon, let's go, Liam."

With that Hayden grabbed Liam's hand and all but dragged him up the stairs to her room. Once in there, she closed her door ¾ of the way and then turned to Liam and wrapped her arms around him and she leaned in to kiss him. Liam returned the kiss only momentarily, before he broke it and he sighed. "Hayden, can we talk please?"

Hayden pulled back and she saw the serious expression on Liam's face. "Alright, have a seat then."

Liam disentangled himself from Hayden's arms and sat down on her bed. He placed his hands on his knees and blew out a breath of air. Hayden a bit hesitant sat down next to him on the bed. "What's up with you?"

Liam glanced at Hayden then to the door, then back to Hayden and then his eyes dropped to the floor. "I just can't do this anymore."

Hayden's face hardened. "You can't do what anymore?"

Liam gestured between the two of them. "I can't... do this."

Hayden's face still remained hardened and unreadable. "If this is about me being a Chimera and with Theo, and you being with Scott," Liam flushed at that, "then I am willing to join you guys."

Liam took a deep breath. "No, it's not because you're a Chimera and working with Theo, it's because I have feelings for someone else."

Hayden's expression went from being unreadable to pissed. "What the hell, Liam?"

Liam hung his head in shame. "Look, I've been running from it for a while."

Hayden stood up and started pacing. "Well, who is it Liam? Who is she?"

Liam shook his head. "Look, Hayden, I am sorry alright. I was being stupid."

Hayden growled. Liam noticed that her eyes changed briefly. "Who is it Liam? Is it Kira? Lydia? Or is it Malia?"

Liam shook his head. "No it's none of them. Besides Kira is dating Scott and Malia is dating Stiles. And I think Lydia is dating Parrish."

Hayden turned and she swatted Liam across the face, her claws extended. "Don't lie to me Liam!"

Shocked and yet not surprised that she had hit him, Liam shook his head again. Hayden growled again, sounding more cat like. "God, I can't believe that I had sex with you."

Liam stood up. "Look it's not you, it's definitely not you."

Hayden turned and she swiped Liam across his chest with her claws. "Oh, like that's comforting."

Liam shook his head. "Hayden, please I am sorry. I thought that with you I could maybe change how I felt about him."

Hayden stared at Liam as what she just heard sunk in. "Him? It's a guy?"

Liam mentally kicked himself. But he let out a defeated sigh. "Yeah, it's a guy."

Hayden's voice was void of emotion when spoke. "You're in love with Scott, aren't you?"

Liam said nothing. But that all but confirmed it for Hayden. "Get out, Liam."

Liam didn't move. "Hayden…".

Next thing Liam knew, he was lying on the floor with his nose smashed in. Blood was flowing down his face and he could feel his lip getting bigger as it swelled up. Liam looked up at Hayden and she was breathing hard, but her fist was raised. "I said get out!"

Liam picked himself up off of the floor, he looked at Hayden, and he tried again. "Please, Hayden…"

Liam felt Hayden's claws scrape across his face again and he also felt another punch to his face. Hayden yelled, "GET OUT!"

Liam quickly bounded out of the room and down the stairs and then out the front door. He was glad to see that Clark was gone as he ran down the street.

* * *

Liam had lost track of time, and he knew that he wasn't healing, because everything still hurt. Well that and he could feel the blood that was dripping everywhere. Liam didn't know what time it was or exactly where he was. He had been staring down at the ground for a while, but he hadn't been paying attention either to where he was going. When he finally looked up he saw that he was in front of Scott's house.

Liam groaned, for this was not where he wanted to be right now. Of all the places that he could have gone or end up, he had to go to the one place that he really wasn't welcome at. Liam saw movement in the window of Scott's room and Liam made the choice to leave, though he could feel his wolf's instinct to seek out his Alpha. Liam iknew that his options were limited because he couldn't go to Deaton's, for he hasn't returned yet, and Derek was also gone. That just left the hospital with the only other person who was aware of the supernatural, an angry Melissa McCall. Liam trudged the distance to the hospital and as he had hoped he saw that Melissa was working.

But there was a problem, because his step-dad was also working that night. Liam took a breath and he went in and he walked up to the ER desk. "I would like to see Melissa McCall please."

The nurse looked up and she instantly paled and Liam felt like that maybe this wasn't such a good idea. He recognized the nurse as a good friend of his fathers. "OH MY GOD, LIAM, are you okay?"

Liam shook his head. "Jean, please just let me see Melissa, and DON'T call my dad."

Jean had already picked up the phone and was about to hit the page button. "Liam, you're hurt. He is going to want to see you to make sure that you're okay."

Liam shook his head. "I am begging you, just please let me see Melissa."

Jean set the phone down. "Fine, but I am doing this against my better judgement."

Jean came around the desk and quickly escorted Liam into a room and onto a hospital bed. "I will send Melissa in as soon as she gets back."

Liam nodded and took off his hoodie. With his enhanced hearing, Liam heard Jean tell Melissa that a patient wanted her specifically in the room that he was in. Melissa came around the door with a smile on her face, but it dropped the moment she saw that it was Liam. "You got some nerve, Liam."

Liam visibly flinched. "I am really sorry, Mrs. McCall. I know that you're angry with me."

"Angry, doesn't even begin to cover it Liam." Melissa said heatedly. "I am furious with you. You're lucky that Scott told me to leave you alone, because I am seriously tempted to…."

But as to what she was going to do, Liam didn't know, because his body pitched forward at that point sending him to the floor. Melissa quickly went from angry mom to nurse and she finally took in Liam's appearance and she swore. She moved and helped Liam back up onto the bed. "What the hell happened to you?"

Liam trying to stay focused and alert, let out a small cry. "I broke up with Hayden."

Melissa pondered that little fact for a moment as she moved to gather supplies. "What do you mean? I thought that the Dread Doctors killed her?"

Liam nodded. "They did. But somehow Theo brought her and several of the other Chimeras back to life."

Melissa pulled a tray over and put on gloves. "So she kicked your ass, because you broke up with her?"

Liam nodded as fresh tears started. "I am so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen."

Melissa sighed, and she started to clean the claw marks on Liam's face. But as she cleaned them she noticed that they weren't healing like they should. "How long ago did Hayden do this?"

Liam shrugged and winced. "I don't know. I have been walking for a few hours."

Melissa knew now that something was wrong. "Why aren't you healing?"

Liam shook his head. "I don't know. I deserve it though."

Melissa frowned at that. "And why do you say that?"

Melissa didn't think that it was at all possible, but Liam seemed to deflate even more. "It's because of what I did to Scott. I know that I shouldn't have done it, but I was desperate to save Hayden, and I know that Scott wasn't up to his best, and that we were all running high emotionally, but it's absolutely no excuse. I was just running from my own insecurities just because I don't want to admit to the fact that I am in love with Scott."

Melissa sat back looked at Liam in disbelief. "You're in love with Scott?"

Liam glanced up and looked Melissa in the eyes. "Yes, ever since he had bitten me. I just didn't know that that was what I was feeling until I talked to Derek, and then it had become really clear."

Melissa just stared at Liam. "You attacked Scott, because you wanted to save Hayden? So how did Hayden factor into this?"

Liam sighed and winced again. "I was trying to run from the fact that I was attracted to Scott. I thought that since Hayden and I were getting along so well, that maybe I could pursue something with her. But my feelings for Scott only seemed to intensify, and then Hayden was in danger and I knew that Scott didn't want to bite her, because we didn't know if she would survive the bite. But Theo continued to just make comments to me that if I had Scott's powers that I could save her. Theo ended up convincing me that that was what I needed to do."

Melissa just watched as Liam started to cry. "I guess it doesn't matter now anyway. No matter what I did, I couldn't change my feelings for what I wanted for Hayden. Scott doesn't even want me around him anymore, and I get that. I wouldn't want me either whether it be as a friend, a Beta, or even boyfriend. Scott's been so amazing to me, and he has protected and watched over me ever since he bit me. And in one fell swoop in one night no less, I destroyed everything between us, because I let someone convince me that it was the best option."

Melissa swallowed hard. But apparently Liam wasn't done talking. "I have lost so many people due to my anger issues and Scott was the first person, other than Mason, who knew about my I.E.D. that didn't treat me like I was some fragile thing. He treated me like I was an actual person that mattered. But I guess I shouldn't be surprised that I managed to screw that up as well."

Melissa set the items in her hands down and removed her gloves. "Liam, wait here for a minute, I will be right back."

Liam nodded as Melissa stood up and left the room closing the door behind her.

* * *

Melissa took a few steps from the door, and she pulled out her cell phone and she called Scott. On the fourth ring, Scott finally answered. "Hi, mom, how are you?"

"I'm fine, but I need your help with something."

"Ok, what's up?" Scott asked.

Melissa sighed. "I need you to come to the hospital. Liam is here and he is hurt, he almost passed out on me once and he's not healing."

"He's not healing?" Scott asked concern in his voice.

"No, he's not."

"Ask him if he has come into contact with anything that might have had Wolfs bane or mistletoe?"

"He hadn't, he was…" Melissa thought for a moment, cause attacked seemed too strong of a word. But it was the only thing that came to mind. "He was attacked."

"I will be right there." Scott said as he was shutting his phone off Melissa could hear him calling after Stiles.

Melissa put her phone back into her pocket and went back into the room. Melissa put gloves on again and set to the task of cleaning up Liam's many wounds. "Liam, may I ask you a question?"

Liam nodded, so Melissa asked. "If you knew that you had feelings like this for Scott, why did you try things with Hayden?"

Liam's voice was quiet like as if he had lost it. "For the reason that Scott is dating Kira and I didn't want to come in between them. Plus the whole werewolf thing was a blindside that I didn't see coming and my future changed from what I thought my future was going to be."

Melissa smiled at that. "Boy I know how that goes. Have you thought about telling Scott?"

Liam's head jerked up so fast that Melissa ended up poking Liam in the eye. "Sorry Liam, I didn't mean to poke you in the eye."

"Please don't tell Scott that I like him. Please Melissa." Liam pleaded franticly. "I am just not ready yet, actually I probably never will, since I am probably not a part of the pack anymore."

Melissa actually felt sorry for the kid. It amazed her that in just over a year this kid has dealt with becoming a Werewolf, Berserkers, assassins, these Dread Doctors, and the dangerous manipulative Theo. Plus he had found out that he had romantic feelings for the Werewolf that had bitten him, and he had then tried to kill said werewolf, all because he thought that he was doing it for a girl that he desperatly wanted to love. And now here he sat nursing not only a broken heart, but the living with the guilt of what he had done. It was all that Melissa could do to not give him a hug. Melissa leaned forward and wrapped Liam into a hug,

Liam started crying fresh tears again, and Melissa held onto him, until there was a knock at the door. Melissa moved to the door and opened it to find Scott standing there as well as Stiles. Both boys came in and Scott froze when he saw in how bad of a shape that Liam was in. Stiles looked shocked as well.

Scott quickly moved forward and Liam looked up when he heard the movement and froze when he saw Scott. They just stared at each other for a minute before Scott spoke, "Liam, who did this to you?"

Liam quickly looked at the ground and avoided looking at Scott. "Liam, please tell me who did this to you?"

Stiles walked forward. "I'm willing to bet that it was Theo, trying to send us a message."

Scott took a step closer and then kneeled down. "Liam, please, did Theo do this to you?"

Liam shook his head, and with a croaked voice that made Liam sound like he was six again rather than 16. "No, Theo didn't do this to me."

Stiles scoffed. "You don't need to protect that asshole."

Scott looked at Stiles. "He's not lying, Stiles."

Melissa moved around and started to clean up some more. Scott moved to within arm's reach and he stretched out his hand to place on Liam's, when Liam suddenly jerked away as if Scott had zapped him with electricity. Scott frowned. "Liam, please let me help you. I can feel that you're in a lot of pain."

"No." Liam croaked out, again sounding like he was six.

Scott looked from Liam to his mom and back to Liam. "Liam, please."

Liam shook his head furiously. "No, I deserve this."

Scott sighed, but just then the door burst open and Liam's step-dad came in and he looked furious. "Liam, I want the names of every single person that did this to you."

Liam looked up at his step-dad wide eyed and scared. "Jean just told me that you were here." Turning to Melissa he spoke, "Melissa, I will take over. And get Sheriff Stilinski down here now!"

"Dad, stop please! This is why I asked for Melissa. Cause I knew that you would over react." Liam said in a scared voice.

Liam's step-dad flushed. "You think that finding out that my son is in here with deep cuts on his face and a broken nose isn't something that I should be notified about, let alone that he was attacked by some assholes?"

There was another knock on the door. Liam's step-dad turned and saw that Sherriff Stilinski was there. "I was told that you wanted to see me."

"Yeah I want to report a vicious beating that my son took tonight."

Sheriff Stilinski stepped into the room and looked at Liam and then to Scott and then to Stiles. "Alright, but do you mind if I talk to the boys for a moment?"

Liam's step-dad seemed to find that a little insulting. "I want to be in the room when he talks to you."

Sheriff Stilinski nodded. "I understand that and as you are his father, you're more than entitled to, but I don't think he's going to say much with you in here, or even at all."

Melissa stepped up. "Come with me for a minute Dr. Geyer, I am sure that Scott can watch after Liam for a few minutes."

As Liam's step-dad was ushered out of the room by Melissa, stuttering up a stom and when the door closed Sheriff Stilinski looked at Liam. "Now what happened, Liam?"

Liam just sat there tight lipped. Sheriff Stilinski looked at Scott. "Do you know anything?"

Scott shook his head. "Mom didn't say anything. She just said that Liam had been attacked and that he wasn't healing."

Sheriff Stilinski nodded. "What would cause Liam to not heal?"

Scott shrugged his shoulders. "It could be any number of things that could be a reason for him not healing from pretty much any type of Wolf's Bane or even mistletoe, some sort of poison, or just guilt.'

Sheriff Stilinski raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by guilt?"

Stiles spoke next. "Two years ago when that all Alpha werewolf pack was running around, there was a big fight and Derek had fallen, and Scott had been injured but he wasn't healing because he thought that he was responsible for Derek's death. We learned soon after that that Derek was alive, but it was still horrific."

Though that seemed to clue Scott in though. "Liam, I forgive you for attacking me. I know that it wasn't your fault for what had happened. Theo is the one to blame, for he got into your head and forced you to try and kill me. But we will get Theo and stop him, the Dread Doctors, and the Beast. We will beat them all, together as a pack. You, me, Stiles, Malia, Lydia, and Kira, we will stop all of them."

Liam looked up from looking at the floor, with a look if shick on his face. "You're not going to kick me out of the pack?"

Scott gave Liam a smile. "No I am not. You're my first Beta, and I am not going to treat you like other Alpha's do. I forgive you."

At that Liam again had fresh tears in his eyes. "Thanks, Scott."

Scott moved forward again and placed his hand on Liam's and then drew on Liam's pain, the veins in Scott's arms turning black. Scott could see that the healing had started to work at a higher rate again. "Can you tell us, who hurt you, if it wasn't Theo?"

Liam nodded. "It was Hayden. She was beyond angry with me when I broke up with her."

"Hayden?" Sheriff Stilinski asked. "Isn't she Deputy Clark's sister?"

Liam nodded. "Yeah, but please don't do anything. It's not really her fault."

"Isn't she a Chimera?"

"Yeah she is. Theo resurrected her and several others at the Nemeton." Liam said.

Sheriff Stilinski sighed. "So we still have Chimeras on the loose? How many Chimeras are there now?"

"That we know that Theo brought back, five. Well, there are six if you want to count Theo." Stiles said as he looked at his dad.

"Alright, Liam I will talk to your step-dad, but I don't think he is going to drop this, so you might need to fill him in on this part of your life; especially when you're going to be healed up in a day or two."

Liam nodded. Sheriff Stilinski turned and left the room and then the three of them could hear Liam's step-dad light into the Sheriff. Liam ended up healing up with no scars by the next morning. Liam however did not tell his stepdad about himself being a werewolf. His stepdad was furious that Liam wouldn't tell him how he was uninjured the next morning, but he eventually dropped it for the time being. But things went into overdrive as Liam helped Scott and Stiles break into Eichen House and save Lydia and then going through the nightmare of finding out that Mason was the Beast. But in a few short weeks, they were able to beat not only the Dread Doctors, but defeat the Beast of Gevaudan. Then there was the satisfaction of defeating Theo. In the climax of everything, Corey and Hayden were the only two Chimeras to survive Theo's power trip, and he wasn't able to absorb their powers. Hayden was injured and she took Scott's offer to turn her into a werewolf.

Now it was the first part of December, after a few peaceful weeks, and Liam was looking forward to spending time being a normal teenager, that just happened to be werewolf.


	3. Chapter 2 Division

**AN: So here is the next installment. Please Review! It let's me know what you think and like or dislike about it. I feel like I am not writing Stiles right, so if he seems out of character I do apologize. Also some minor Plot Spoilers for Seasons 4 and 5. I don't remember of Hayden's sister died or not in 5B or not, and the few places that I have checked online say that she is. If not then there is one other minor change. Umm all mistakes in spelling and grammar are mine, I do my best to catch it all before posting, but inevitably some still slip through. Again enjoy and please review! Thanks, Draco.**

Chapter 2

Division

The McCall house was filled with the sound of Christmas music. _Walking in a Winter Wonderland_ was playing as Scott and Stiles brought two boxes up from the basement. Scott setting his box on the coffee table as Stiles slightly dropped his somewhat heavier box onto the couch. Stiles straightened up and looked at Melissa as she entered the room with Malia and Lydia. "When did you get so many Christmas decorations?"

Melissa raised an eyebrow. "I've always had this stuff since I was married to Scott's dad. But after the divorce I never really put it all out. I just grabbed the tree and some ornaments and our stockings and that was it."

"Well I think I lost blood flow in my arms bringing that one up." Stiles said as he sat down rubbing his arms.

"C'mon Stiles, we still have more boxes to bring up." Scott said as he dragged Stiles with him back in the direction of the basement.

The doorbell rang as Scott and Stiles headed for the basement again and Melissa went and opened it to find Liam and Mason standing on the front porch. Melissa smiled. "Liam, Mason, it is good to see you two. Come in."

Melissa stood aside and allowed both boys to come in and remove their hoodies. "Scott already cleared the corner over there, if you two can set up the tree that would be a great help."

Liam nodded and he went over with Mason and started to pull out the artificial tree. Lydia came into the entrance hall with Malia holding fake evergreen garland. "Where did you want to start with this?"

Melissa smiled. "The one time I used it, I hung it off of the stairs."

Lydia returned Melissa her smile. "That sounds like a great place; c'mon Malia."

Lydia then walked over to the steps and started tying the garland to the stairs. Melissa walked off to the kitchen as Scott came up with another box and Stiles reappeared complaining, also carrying another box. "Why can't you do this?"

* * *

Liam smiled to himself as he heard Scott and Stiles enter the living room as he held the bottom part of the tree as Mason screwed on the tree stand

Scott replied with laughter. "Because it will go faster if you help."

"But I am not a Werewolf or a werecoyote I just don't have the strength." Stiles grumbled.

Scott laughed. "You're fine Stiles. Stop being such a baby."

Stiles put his box down as he then noticed Liam and Mason. "Oh look! Its Mr. Angry Eyes and Beast Boy are here."

Liam frowned. "What's up your ass, Stiles?"

Stiles walked over to Liam and Mason, who had about half of the tree put together. "Oh nothing, I just want to see my little explosive puppy. Have you managed to work things out with Hayden?"

Liam growled, as his eyes shifted. "I am not going to talk to you about that."

Stiles gave an offended look. "Oh, come on Liam, I want to know what happened!"

Scott shook his head. "Stiles leave him alone."

Stiles turned to Scott. "Look you turned Hayden into a werewolf; I need to know that things are alright with the pups."

Scott sighed. "Stiles, Liam doesn't have to discuss that with you now, or ever."

Stiles looked even more outraged as he looked from Scott to Liam, who just stuck his tongue out. "Fine, but I protest!"

Stiles left the living room as Scott moved over to Liam and Mason. "Sorry about that."

Mason smiled. "It's alright."

Liam gave Scott a grateful smile. "Thanks, Scott. Did Hayden say anything to you about it though?"

Scott shook his head. "No, she didn't and I didn't ask her. As far as I am concerned it's none of my business."

Liam looked relieved. "Ok."

Scott turned and walked out of the room, as Liam stood up off of the floor and helped Mason put the top part of the tree on. Mason was watching Liam closely. "I don't recall you mentioning to me that you broke up with Hayden."

Liam's eyes went wide. "Well things got a little busy."

Mason wasn't buying it. "Dude Liam, it's been almost a month."

Liam quickly glanced around. "I will tell you later, okay?"

Mason just stared at Liam, "Why not tell me now?"

Liam seemed to get agitated. "Later Mason, okay?"

Mason just shook his head. "Fine, I don't know what your issue is."

Liam sighed and relaxed. "The only one that knows is Melissa, and well of course Hayden. But I really don't want Stiles to know right now, and I don't want to risk him overhearing."

Mason nodded. "Alright you win."

Before Liam could say anything Melissa walked back into the room with a plate of cookies and two glasses of milk, with Stiles hovering two feet behind her eating a cookie. "Here you go boys."

Scott brought in another box setting it on the pile of boxes. "Ok, here are the last of the boxes mom."

Melissa turned and opened the top box. "This one needs to go to the dining room."

Scott nodded and grabbed the box and took off with it as Melissa looked into the next one. "Stiles, can you take this one out onto the porch? This is all outside decorations."

Stiles took the box without complaint this time as Melissa opened up the third box. "Mason and Liam, here are the lights for the tree if you guys want to get started on that."

Mason quickly chewed the last of his cookie. "Sure Ms. McCall."

Melissa smiled. "Mason, please call me Melissa."

Mason blushed. "Ok, Melissa."

Mason and Liam then reached into the box and pulled out the lights, making sure that they worked and then started hanging them on the tree. Over the course of an hour everyone got the house decorated up for the Christmas season. Liam and Mason were just finishing up with the box of ornaments on the tree when Scott came in to check on them. "Boy you two do excellent work on decorating trees."

Liam blushed, which Mason noticed. "Thanks Scott."

Liam picked up a flat ornament out of the box and he then noticed there was a picture in it. Liam studied the picture for a moment. Scott had his eyes closed, but he was wearing a white skirt with what looked like a green hoodie and a big smile on his face. But there was some girl with her hair up in braids and she was kissing Scott on the cheek. Liam could tell that she was really pretty, but he wasn't sure as to who was in the picture with Scott. Liam could tell that is definitely was not Kira in the picture.

Scott was helping Mason put the star on top of the tree, as Liam walked up to them. "Hey Scott, I have a question for you."

After attaching the star Scott turned. "Sure, what's up buddy?"

Liam held up the ornament. "Who is this with you in the picture?"

Scott frowned for a moment, as he took it. But once he saw it he gave a sad smile. "That's Allison."

Liam frowned; he knew the name, because Lydia had mentioned that it was Scott's memory of Allison when Sebastian Valet had tried to kill Scott, had mistaken her for his sister Marie-Jeanne Valet from France. But Sebastian didn't know that Marie-Jeanne wasn't Allison, but apparently they looked pretty similar or at least that was the impression Liam got from Lydia.

Scott cleared his throat. "She was my first love, but we lost her when we were fighting the Nogitsune."

Mason placed a hand on Scott's shoulder. "I am sorry to hear that."

Something seemed to click for Liam though. "Is that what you meant, when I asked you how you are still alive, and you told me not all of you were?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah, Allison was one of them. Then there was also Boyd, Erica, and Aiden."

Liam nodded. He had not heard the other three names before. "I am sorry to bring up these bad memories."

Liam took the ornament out of Scott's hands and started to put it back in the box when Scott stopped Liam. "No, don't put it away. Let's put it up on the tree."

Liam gave Scott a smile and he walked over and he put the ornament front and center in an open area of the tree. Mason got down on the floor and the three of them moved the tree further into the corner and plugged it into the wall. Mason stood up off of the floor and Scott wrapped both Liam and Mason into a one armed hug. "Like I said, you both do good work."

"Boys come here please." Lydia's voice came from the entry room.

Mason led the way out and they stopped, Liam stopped in the door frame going into the living room. Lydia and Malia showed their wonderful handiwork on the stairs. "So what do you think?"

"I love it, Lydia." Melissa said as she came inside with Stiles.

"Me too," Scott said. Scott turned and looked at Liam, but he gave Liam a mischievous grin.

Liam noticed the look that Scott was giving him. "What?"

If at all possible Scott's grinned widened. "You're standing under the mistletoe."

Liam looked up above him, and a look of horror overcame his face, as Scott moved in really close and planted a kiss on Liam's cheek. Liam turned 4 shades of red as Scott's lips were pressed against his check; but he then turned redder when Stiles started to make cooing and kissing noises at him. And thefact that Liam could literally hear the "Awe" sigh coming from Lydia, Malia, and even Scott's mom made it worse. Liam noticed the amused look on Mason's face.

The sudden sound of glass breaking and an almost immediate thump broke Scott's lips from his cheek, and Scott went from being playful to alert and focused.

* * *

Scott broke from kissing Liam's cheek and he looked into the living room. He noticed that the window by the just decorated tree was broken, but the big surprise was to find embedded into the wall was the ornament that Liam had just asked him about with an arrow through it. Scott took tentative steps into the room and over to the window. Glancing out in the surrounding neighborhood, Scott didn't see or hear anything out of the ordinary.

Scott then turned from the window and walked over to the wall and joined everyone where the arrow was embedded. Scott looked the arrow over, but he couldn't see or smell anything on it.

Mason finally spoke up. "Do we take it out?"

Scott shook his head. "I can't tell if it is laced with anything that might be harmful."

Lydia took a step forward and her eyes went wide. "Scott, did you see this?"

Scott moved to the other side and he looked to where Lydia was pointing. Located just behind the arrow head, on the shaft was a symbol. That symbol was one that he had seen used by the Calaveras when they had gone to Mexico. Scott stood up and then fished out his phone out of his pants pocket and dialed a number.

After a few rings the phone picked up. "Hi Chris," Scott said.

"Scott, what can I do for you?" Chris Argent asked,

Scott glanced at the arrow in the wall. "I was curious, are you back in Beacon Hills at all?"

"I am." Chris replied.

Scott swallowed. "Could you stop by the house for a minute? I have something here for you to look at, but I am not sure as to what to do with it."

The silence on the phone concerned Scott for a moment. "Yeah, I will be there in 5 minutes."

With that the phone clicked off. As stated the doorbell rang five minutes later and Scott answered it. Chris Argent came into the house asking. "So what do you want to show me?"

Scott motioned for Chris to follow him and then pointed to the arrow in the wall. "We were decorating for Christmas, when the window broke and we came in to find this."

Chris quickly looked over the arrow. Scott swallowed. "I wasn't sure if it was laced with anything or not, so I haven't pulled it out."

Chris reached out and pulled the arrow out of the wall, and grabbing the picture. He handed the picture to Liam, but he again looked over the arrow. "It's not laced with anything, nor would it have harmed you."

Scott let out a breath of air that he had been holding. "So the Calaveras aren't here then?"

Chris raised an eyebrow at Scott. "No, they have agreed to leave you alone when I offered to help them track down Kate. " Chris glanced at Liam, before he looked back at Scott. "Araya is decidedly pissed that you have bitten two people. She had agreed to spare Liam when I helped them. She was all ready to come after you when she found out about Hayden."

Scott sighed. "It's been little over a month, why hasn't she confronted me on it?"

Chris gave Scott a knowing smile. "I stopped her. I told Araya, Hayden's circumstance about being changed into a Chimera by the Dread Doctors. Then the subsequent fight with the Beast and Theo, and how to basically undo the damage that was done to her, you had to turn her in order for her to live after she was injured. Also Deaton confirmed everything as well."

Scott smiled, but Liam spoke up. "They were going to kill Scott for saving me and Hayden?"

Chris turned to Liam. "Yes, they were."

Scott cleared his throat. "Before we met you Liam, we had gone to Mexico to look for Derek, and when I figured out that Kate was still alive she let us go. But she gave me a warning saying that if I ever took the bite of an innocent, and make a wolf of my own, she was going to come find me and kill me."

"She would have to go over my dead body." Melissa said hotly. "I have lost you twice; I am not going to try for a third."

Scott noticed Liam look down at the floor in guilt. Scott moved over to Liam and put a hand on Liam's shoulder. Liam slightly jumped, which Scott noticed, and apparently so did Mason. But Scott was brought back to the conversation when Chris started to speak again. "Though I am puzzled as to how this got here though."

"Well it obviously didn't just fly in here all on its own." Stiles said sarcastically.

Chris continued to study the arrow for another moment, but Scott could tell the small change in him when Chris started to head for the door. "I am going to go check a few things, and I will call you Scott."

With that Chris Argent left with the arrow, and leaving not only Scott, but everyone else concerned.

* * *

Later that evening, after Liam had gotten home, and got permission to have Mason spend the night did Mason bring up what Liam refused to talk about at Scott's. What had happened between him and Hayden? Liam was not sure how he wanted this conversation to go, but it was apparently inevitable.

Liam was lying in his bed with the covers on; Mason was on the air bed to his right. With Liam's enhanced vision, his darkened bedroom looked like they still had the light on, and he could see Mason staring at him expectantly. "Alright Liam, spill," Mason said.

Liam let out a puff of air and then rolled on his side to face Mason. "Alright you remember last year, when Scott and everyone were first all really interested in me shortly after I broke my ankle at lacrosse tryouts?"

Mason nodded, knowing that Liam could see him. Liam swallowed. "So that was when Scott had bitten me trying to save me from that Wendigo. After that so called 'party' that they had 'invited' me to, I had shifted for the first time and Scott was talking to me and trying to help me through it and help me deal with the fact that I was now a werewolf."

Mason nodded again that he understood, but Liam could see his confused expression in the dark. "So what does that have to do with Hayden?"

"I'm getting to that." Liam sighed again and then picked at his comforter for a moment as he considered his thoughts. "After that I was really confused on some feelings that I was having, so I talked to Derek about them."

"Derek?" Mason asked. "Wait, wasn't he that grumpy older guy that was hanging around Scott and them there for a little bit?"

Liam smiled at the description of Derek. "Yeah, Stiles calls him Mr. Sourwolf."

Both Liam and Mason chuckled at that. "So what were these feelings that you were having?"

Liam sighed again and decided to just bite the bullet. "I have been having feelings for Scott, like I want to be his."

Mason nodded. "Well aren't you already his? I mean you're his first Beta right?"

Liam smiled at Mason's misunderstanding. "I am not Scott's first Beta. I'm his first bitten Beta that he has made. But that's not what I meant, Mas. What I mean is that I like, like Scott."

Mason was quiet for a moment. "You like…wait, what?"

Liam sighed. "I figured out talking to Derek, that I am attracted to Scott."

Liam saw Mason sit up on the air bed. "You're attracted to Scott?"

Liam sat up and turned the lamp on the night stand on. "I am. That's why things ended with Hayden. I was trying to run from that very fact by trying to force myself into a relationship with her that basically wasn't working out at least on my end."

Mason didn't say anything for a moment as he absorbed that information. "Wow, that's rough dude."

Liam nodded and then started picking at his comforter again. "The worst part was, that I thought by having sex with Hayden, it would make my feelings for Scott go away."

Mason's face made an 'oh gross' face at the mention of Liam having sex with Hayden. "So if you've had these feelings for Scott, then why did you attack him?"

Liam felt like Mason just punched him in the gut. But in Mason's defense it was a fair question. Even Melissa had asked him as to why. She was still pissed with him over it, but at least she's not as angry for the actual reasons, then for the ones she thought they were. "I was so preoccupied with trying to save Hayden from the Dread Doctors, and to try something with her that I wasn't thinking clearly. Plus Theo had gotten into my head and played with my emotional state that I just acted and didn't think, until it was too late and the damage had been done."

Mason nodded. "So now what are you planning on doing?"

Liam shrugged. "I don't know. I know that Scott doesn't entirely trust me still. He's still guarded around me, and I understand why. But I did the important thing and broke things off with Hayden before it got a whole lot worse. I was surprised when she agreed to let Scott turn her, and I am even more surprised that she hasn't said anything to him."

Mason looked at Liam. "Well maybe she is being mature about it and not outing you to everyone. I know that she is a part of the pack and all,and besides where was she today?"

Liam shrugged again. "I don't know. I think she and her sister were going somewhere today."

Mason nodded. "So you know what this means right?"

Liam looked up from his comforter, and he noticed Mason's sly grin. "What does it mean, Mas?"

Mason's smile grew. "We need to serve you up for Scott to notice and make you his boyfriend!"

Liam sighed dramatically and tossed a pillow at Mason, where they both fell into a fit of giggles before settling in for the night.

* * *

Scott rode up on his motorcycle to a building that Chris Argent had told him to meet him at. Scott took off his helmet and walked up to the open door to not only find Chris there, but Deaton as well. Chris ushered Scott into the building and proceeded down a row of locked away guns as he explained things. "So this building is only known to a few people, and that was one of the reasons we did that when the Argents were selling weapons. The Calaveras sold to me a lot of high quality archery equipment, and all of their arrows had their family crest put on them. After Allison had died, I ended up stock piling a lot of those items here."

As the three men turned a corner Chris continued to lead Scott and Deaton down to the end of the new row. At the end of the row, Chris pointed showing Scott a busted up gate and ripped open containers. "This was like this when I got here."

Scott turned to look at Chris. "Don't you have surveillance?"

Chris nodded. "I do, but ironically every camera was damaged and I don't have anything other than a rock or something of that nature fly up and break the camera, and the footage can't be recovered. But I am also missing a small crossbow, as well as a compound bow, a quiver, and several boxes of arrows."

Scott then turned to Deaton, Deaton smiled when he saw Scott's questioningly look. "Argent called me when he found something of interest."

Deaton then showed Scott what appeared to look like a very large bird talon.

Scott looked from Deaton to Chris. "So what does this mean?"

Deaton cocked his head and wore an expression that clearly said that Scott should know the answer. "It means that there is either a very large sparrow going around stealing archery equipment, or there is a new supernatural creature in Beacon Hills that I have not encountered before."


	4. Chapter 3 Enigma

**AN: So this Chapter was initially longer than I had planned, so I broke the last part of the chapter off for the next chapter. I think I got all of the errors, but no promises. Please Read and Review!**

Chapter 3

Enigma

 _Scott._

Scott awoke with a start. He thought that he had heard his name being called, but he wasn't sure. Scott laid his head back down on his pillow and took a deep breath through his nose and let the air out slowly, while closing his eyes again.

 _Scott_.

Scott opened his eyes again, for now he was sure that he had heard his name being called. But it wasn't like it was being spoken. It sounded distant, faded almost, like a whisper. Scott sat up in bed and listened intently. Just as Scott was about to give up he heard the whisper again.

 _Scott._

Scott moved the covers off his legs and stood up and blinked causing his eyes to shift from their normal chocolate color to a glowing red. Scott scanned his room, nothing seemed out of place. Scott crossed the length of the room, and went into the hall, crossing it to the spare bedroom to find it empty. Scott then turned and walked down the hall on the balls of his feet not making a noise.

Scott opened the door to his mom's room and saw that there was nothing out of place there, and that his mom was sound asleep. Tonight was one of the few nights that she didn't have to work a shift at the hospital, regular or double.

 _Scott._

Scott turned his head to look back towards the stairs, the whisper sounded quieter this time though. He moved back to the stairs and went down them to the front entrance and looked into the living room and then to the dining room. Scott continued through the house but nothing jumped out as out of place or the ordinary. He returned to the foot of the stairs and saw that the line of Mountain Ash was still in place. Scott shrugged and blinked and turning his eyes back from glowing red to his normal chocolate and then ascended to the stairs and returned to his room.

Scott crawled back into his bed and lay down. He closed his eyes when he heard his name called again.

"Scott."

Scott jumped out of bed, his eyes glowing red and his claws out. This time it didn't sound like it was whisper, but rather like someone was in the room with him. Scanning the room, again nothing was out of place.

"Scott."

Scott turned towards his window, he knew that nothing supernatural could get into the house, nor could he get out, but he crawled up to and scanned the darkness. The street was empty, as well as his side of the street. Scanning the other side of the block, Scott's eyes were drawn to a tree that was two houses down that was in his neighbor's front yard. Scott picked up a scent that was not familiar to him, but he could tell that it smelled feminine. But he could tell that whoever it was looking back right at him with her eyes glowing Amethyst Purple. Scott watched her for a full minute before she spoke in a voice that he hadn't heard for two and half years, Allison's. "Scott, I am coming for you."

Then there was a giant flash as the sky lit up with lightning and almost immediately followed by thunder. Scott bolted up out of bed, his heart hammering and he was breathing hard. Scott glanced at his alarm clock, 5:30 AM. He quickly made his way to his bathroom, and ran some cold water and splashed his face. Scott then looked into the mirror and sighed.

Grabbing a towel Scott dried his face, and he returned to his room and stood in the middle. He glanced at the window above his bed. There was like a magnetic pull that seemed to draw him to it. Scott got in his window the best that he can with the Mountain Ash in place. He blinked and shifted his eyes to red and scanned the neighborhood.

There was nothing out there. Scott shifted his eyes again and turned to get ready for the day. By the time Scott was showered and dressed, he could hear his mom walking down the stairs to get her morning cup of coffee. Grabbing his bag, Scott headed down the hall and to the stairs and then into the kitchen. Upon entering Melissa looked up from the coffee pot. "Morning Scott, wait…are you all right?"

Scott shook his head. "I don't know. I feel like the dream that I had wasn't really a dream, it felt like it was more real than that."

Melissa nodded. "How did it feel more real than a dream?"

Scott pulled a bowl out of the cupboard and then over to another and pulled out a box of cereal. "I had dreamt, if it was even that, that I had heard my name being called. But it sounded like a disembodied voice, but more like a whisper. At first I couldn't tell where it was coming from, so I checked the house but nothing seemed out of place."

Melissa nodded again as she loaded some bread into a toaster. "So what happened then?"

Scott poured the cereal into the bowl that he had gotten and moved to the fridge for milk as he spoke. "Well in the dream, I returned to my room and got back into my bed, when I heard my name being called again, but this time it sounded like it was in my room. I jumped out ready for a fight, but my room was empty."

The toaster popped up with the toast, making Scott jump slightly as he pulled his bowl towards him. Melissa picked up the four pieces and quickly buttered them. "Was that the end of your dream?"

Scott shook his head, as he chewed his mouthful of cereal, but he quickly swallowed. "No, I turned and felt this need to look out of my window for whatever was making me feel like I was being pulled to it. I scanned the yard and saw nothing and then scanned across the street. Two houses down, I saw this girl staring at me, who had glowing purple eyes. We watched each other for a minute, before she spoke."

Melissa waited as she watched Scott stare into his bowl of cereal. "What did she say?"

Scott looked up with saddened eyes. "She spoke with Allison's voice and that she was coming for me."

Melissa sighed and came over and wrapped her arms around Scott. "Scott, do you think this might be something like what happened to Stiles two years ago?"

Scott frowned at that. "No, I am pretty sure that I am not being possessed by a Nogitsune."

Melissa gave Scott another hug. "Well I just wanted to check. You know maybe you should ask Deaton, I bet that he might have an answer."

Scott nodded. "I will do that."

Scott quickly finished his cereal and grabbed his phone as it rang, letting him know that he had a text message. Just then Stiles had pulled up out front and honked the horn. "Bye mom, I will talk to you later!"

With that Scott was out the front door, his mom already having cleared the Mountain Ash. Scott jogged up to Stiles' jeep and climbed in; as he closed the door he opened the text message on his phone.

 **Liam: Scott could you and Stiles give me a ride this morning to school? Mason can't due to having a dentist appointment this morning.**

"Scotty! How are you this morning?" Stiles asked, probably a little too excited for someone at seven in the morning.

Scott smiled. "I had a dream last night that has me a little freaked out. But Liam needs a ride."

Stiles face fell a little bit. "Seriously, I thought Mason was giving him a ride?"

Scott shrugged. "Apparently Mason has a dentist appointment."

Stiles raised his hands off of the steering wheel in a slight disgust. "Fine, let him know we're coming."

Scott texted Liam and then proceeded to tell Stiles about his dream.

* * *

Liam stood in front of the mirror in his room frowning at his reflection. _This is so not me._

Mason had stopped by the night before, and due to the fact that he was armed with knowledge that Liam was attracted to Scott, brought a bunch of clothes over. Then after trying on 4 different outfits, they were caught by Liam's mother who just giggled when Mason told her that Liam was dressing to impress someone. Then with his mom making three suggestions about what to wear, with Mason agreeing and complaining that he hadn't thought of it either, Liam had his outfit for the day.

"Okay now in the morning, text Scott and ask him for a ride." Mason said as he put the clothes away that he had brought with him.

"He knows that I usually ride with you though. " Liam said as he sat down at his desk.

Mason paused for a moment. "I actually have a dentist appointment in the morning during third period; I will just tell my mom that I want to stay home until I have to go my appointment."

"Oh," Liam said as he then looked down at the floor.

"It will be alright Liam; Scott will notice, trust me." Mason said with a wink. Then Mason left leaving Liam not sure if this was a good idea.

So here Liam stood with a very flattering, but fitting pair of jeans, but they were not skinny jeans, a dark blue suede button up shirt, with a white undershirt. Liam's phone buzzed with Scott's reply letting him know that they were on their way to pick him up.

Liam then quickly turned and put his shoes on and grabbed his bag and went down the stairs from his room to the kitchen. Liam was too busy with his thoughts about how the morning was going to go with Scott and Stiles that he didn't hear his stepdad come into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Liam."

Liam jumped, and let out a small squeak. "God you scared me."

Dr. Geyer raised an eyebrow. "Ok, but I want to talk to you again about what is going on with you."

Liam groaned and leaned against the kitchen counter. "There's nothing going on."

Dr. Geyer let out an exasperated sigh. "Liam, there is something going on with you, and I want to know. And you can't tell me that it is nothing, because I know that there is. You practically had your face tore up with a broken nose, which healed up practically over night with not even a scar. I saw the X-Ray of your ankle when you came in and it was broke, and again you are up and walking on it the next day like nothing was wrong with it. Then don't get me started on you sneaking out at night at times way past your bedtime or that trip that you made to Mexico without permission."

Liam just stared at the kitchen floor and didn't say anything. The silence in the room growing and Dr. Geyer finally spoke irritated. "Liam, please I just want to know what's going on. If you won't tell me, I will find another way."

Liam didn't say anything but he looked up at his stepdad guiltily, when there was a car horn beeping announcing that Scott and Stiles had arrived. "I got to go."

With that Liam left the kitchen with his stepdad calling after him. After quickly exiting the house Liam climbed into the back of the jeep. "Stiles, drive now, please."

Stiles did as he was told just as Dr. Geyer emerged from the house calling after Liam.

* * *

Stiles got two blocks from Liam's house when he glanced over his shoulder at the younger teenager in the back, who was busy picking at his shirt sleeve with a look of disgust. "Soo, Liam, who are all dressed up for?"

Stiles smiled at the look of alarm on Liam's face. "N-no one, I am not dressed up for anyone."

Stiles' smile got a little bigger as he turned around and glanced up to the rearview mirror. "Well I know that it's not picture day at school, so which means that you got all gussied up for someone."

Liam turned extremely red. "Mason stopped by last, and had me try and on some clothes that he thought that I would look good in."

Stiles glanced at Scott who had turned in his seat to get a better look at Liam. Stiles could hear the smile in Scott's voice when he spoke to Liam. "Well you look really good, Liam, very dapper."

Stiles noticed the relieved look on Liam's face as well as another look that quickly flashed across his face, but Stiles couldn't put his finger on it at the moment.

"Thanks, Scott." Liam said.

But then something occurred to Stiles as Scott turned to face forward again. "Hey, Liam, what's going with your stepdad?"

The disgusted look that was sent his way, Stiles had a feeling he already knew what the answer was. "He wants to know what's going on with me."

Scott beat Stiles to the question this time. "You still haven't told your parents?"

Liam turned from glaring at Stiles to a hurt look at Scott. "What am I supposed to say?"

Stiles cleared his throat. "You could start with the truth. We told you tell Mason a while back, and he eventually found out and he was cool with it. Ok well more like nerded out over it, but you get the point."

Stiles turned on the street to take them to school and he noticed Liam cross his arms in the mirror. "Yeah, telling your best friend is one thing, Stiles. Telling your parents that you're a supernatural Werewolf is something else. Especially when one is a doctor."

Stiles shook his head. "Well just think of it as a band aid, just rip it off. Besides how did you get out of telling him a few months ago when you were in the hospital after Hayden busted you up?"

Liam seemed to shrink down in the backseat at that question. "I just didn't say anything and I have been kind of avoiding him. Though he keeps asking and I tell him that it's nothing."

Scott turned in his seat again to look back at Liam again. "I am willing to be there to help you explain things to your folks. I'm sure that my mom would be willing to talk to them, since my mom has known for almost three and half years."

Stiles pulled into the parking lot of the school and into a spot, just as Lydia and Malia pulled up in the spot next to them. "And here we are at our wonderful funhouse of torture."

Scott chuckled as he got out and Liam sighed huffily as he climbed out of the back. Malia walked up and gave Stiles a hug and a kiss. "Can we just leave? I am not feeling like school today."

Stiles shook his head. "Malia, if we're all here then you need to be as well."

Lydia came around the car and offered the group a big smile. "So I hope that everyone…"

Lydia stopped when she took in Liam's appearance as he stood next to Scott with his thumbs tucked under the straps of his backpack. "Liam, you look very dashing this morning, who are you dressed up for?"

Liam groaned. "For the second time today, I am not dressed up for anyone."

Malia cocked her head to the side. "Yes, you are. Your heart just beat erratically."

Liam's face heated up again for the second time. "I will see you all later."

With that Liam quickly left the four older teens standing there. Stiles turned to Malia and winked. "We know that he's dressed up for someone, he just doesn't want to tell us who."

* * *

As the group moved into the school Lydia felt like there was a familiar presence close by, like a person. But she couldn't place where or why she was having the feeling. The stopped at Malia's locker first as she grabbed her books and stuff for classes the day, when Lydia heard it.

 _Lydia._

She glanced around but she didn't see anyone that was trying to get her attention. She shrugged her shoulders as she tuned into some story that Stiles was telling Malia about a time he was trying to get Danny to find a phone number for him and was having Derek change into shirts showing off Derek's body to bribe Danny. They had moved and stopped at Scott and Stiles' lockers and they grabbed their books.

 _Lydia._

Again Lydia glanced around and frowned as she again couldn't place where the voice was coming from. It sounded familiar, but she couldn't place as to who it belonged to. She shook her head again, fearing that maybe her Banshee powers were about to kick in. They soon traveled to her locker, when she noticed that Scott was watching her. She had just opened her locker when she heard her name called again.

 _Lydia._

"Okay, whoever it is, please stop messing with me. It's too early in the morning for this." Lydia finally snapped.

Stiles stopped talking and looked at Lydia. Scott continued to watch her. Malia was the one to speak. "What are you talking about?"

Lydia sighed clearly annoyed. "One of you keeps saying my name."

Stiles got a confused look on his face. "Lydia, none of us has said your name."

Lydia looked from Stiles to Scott. "Well it's you or Scott. I have heard my name called three times."

Scott shook his head. "I haven't said anything, but I could tell that something was bothering you."

Lydia sighed and replied sarcastically. "Great I have a single voice saying my name in my own head."

Scott frowned, and turned to Malia. "Have you heard Lydia's name being called?"

Malia shook her head. "No, I haven't."

Scott turned to Lydia. "Did the voice sound masculine or feminine to you?"

Lydia frowned. "I would say masculine. It sounded familiar like as if someone that I know."

Scott frowned at Lydia. "Well damn."

Lydia looked at Scott confused. "What do you mean by that?"

Scott scratched the back of his neck. "I had a dream last night, and this feminine voice kept calling my name, and when I finally kind of saw who it was it spoke with Allison's voice."

Lydia blinked as she digested that. "What do you think it means?"

Scott shook his head. "I don't know."

Lydia put her hand on Scott's shoulder and smiled. "It will be okay, I have a feeling that things are going to be good for you here in the near future. And besides it could just be my powers."

Scott smiled too but he quickly turned his head to look at something down the hallway. "I will catch up with you guys later."

And with that Lydia watched as Scott hurried down the hall, and then Stiles started to fill her in on Scott's dream.

* * *

"It will be okay, I have a feeling that things are going to be good for you here in the near future. And besides it could just be my powers." Lydia said as she put her hand on Scott's shoulder.

Scott smiled, and he turned to look down the hall, and down at the end of the hall stood a girl with long brown hair, a slight hunch as if she were shy. The girl looked almost exactly like Allison. "I will catch up with you guys later."

With that Scott hurried down the hallway towards the girl. She smiled and she spoke, but Scott couldn't hear what she said. She looked at Scott for a split second before she started to move down the hall. Scott tried to pick up his pace through the crowded hallway as he saw her go around the corner that led to the stairs.

Scott hurried around the corner, but before he could head up the stairs, he crashed right into someone. Scott felt arms wrap around his waist and he felt himself get dragged forward where he landed on top of the person that he crashed into on the stairs.

"Oof! Ow!" The person beneath Scott said.

Scott leaned up enough to register that he had just crashed into Liam. Scott cleared his throat. "Sorry, Liam, I didn't mean to crash into you."

Liam moved his head as he realized that Scott was still lying on top of him. Scott noticed a deep blush crept up on Liam's face. "Uh, yeah it's ok."

"Would you two like to be left alone?"

Scott looked up, and Liam moved his head back to view Mason standing at the top of the stairs. Then it dawned on Scott that he was still lying on top of Liam and quickly got up and helped Liam up as well. Scott noticed that the blush on Liam's cheeks seemed grow a deeper red. Scott gave Mason a big smile. "How was your dentist appointment?"

Mason had a smile on his face as he descended the stairs. "I got there and they told me that they needed to reschedule it, so here I am at school."

Scott nodded and he glanced at Liam. "Sorry for running into you."

Liam shrugged his shoulders. "It's cool, Scott."

"Are you ok?"

Liam again shrugged his shoulders. Mason however was the one to speak. "Oh I am sure that Liam will be just fine. He had you…..ah, ah, ow, ow, ok let go, Liam."

Scott gave a nervous smile as Liam reached over as Mason talked and grabbed his arm and started to squeeze his forearm. "Ok well, I will see you two later."

Scott waved as he passed Mason and Liam and he headed up the stairs. Once in the upper floor hallway Scott scanned for the girl that looked like Allison, but there was no sign of her. In fact Scott saw no further sign of her for the rest of the day. Scott mentioned it to Stiles all through lunch with Lydia, but they hadn't seen the girl. After school Scott, Stiles, Malia, and Lydia stopped at the hospital to see Melissa before going home and before Scott went to the animal clinic.

Scott stood at the counter waiting for his mom, as Stiles, Malia and Lydia stood close by. Melissa came out of a room and saw Scott and sighed. "Please tell me that you're not in trouble again."

Scott smiled and shook his head. "No mom, I am not. I am just stopping by to see if you needed anything before I go to work."

Melissa paused to think for a moment. "Now that you mention it, I do need a gallon of milk and some eggs."

Scott nodded. "Okay, I can stop and get it on my way home since you're here late tonight."

Melissa smiled. "You are the most amazing son a mom could ever have."

With that Melissa wrapped her arms around Scott and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Scott chuckled as he spoke. "Mom, you're embarrassing me."

"You're never too old to get a hug and a kiss from your mom." Melissa laughed.

"I know, mom." Scott said.

"Scott! Could you wait there for a second please?"

Scott turned and saw Liam's stepdad talking to a nurse down the hall, before turning and walking up to join Scott and his mom. "I am glad that I caught you."

Scott smiled. "What can I do for you Dr. Geyer?"

Dr. Geyer let out a chuckle. "Well I know that you have taken Liam under your wing, and well I just wanted to invite you over for dinner as a thank you for doing that."

Scott nodded. "Yeah, I can do that."

Dr. Geyer looked over and saw Stiles, Malia and Lydia walking over to join them. "You know what, how about you all come over as well. I am just glad that Liam has made some new friends here in Beacon Hills. I know that he was worried about that when he was expelled from Devenford. Why don't you come too Melissa. And, it is Stiles right?" At Stiles' nod, Dr. Geyer continued. "Invite your father along too."

"Sure, I can tell him." Stiles said.

"Great, how about you all come over Saturday night say about 5:30." Dr. Geyer said as he looked at everyone.

Lydia cleared her throat. "Is there anything that you would like us to bring?"

Dr. Geyer thought for a moment. "Nope, just plan on bringing a big apatite."

Scott nodded. "Yeah we can do that. Mom I will see you later. Bye Dr. Geyer."

With that Scott left with Stiles, Malia, and Lydia.

* * *

Liam was starting to get annoyed with his best friend. Ever since Mason had found Liam entangled with Scott on the stairs, Mason had kept teasing him mercifully. Mason had basically managed to cover everything from how did Scott feel against him, to how did he think Scott would kiss, and now Mason had moved on to more sexual teasing as they sat at the kitchen table at Liam's house.

"Mason, please stop." Liam snapped annoyed. "I never once teased you about Brett or Corey."

Mason closed his mouth. "Ok, I'll stop. But how did it go today other than him running into you?"

Liam shrugged. "Fine, Scott told me that I looked very dapper."

Mason smiled. "I knew that he would like the look."

The backdoor opened. "Liam, are you home?"

"Yes, mom I am." Liam yelled.

Liam's mom came into the kitchen with an armload of grocery bags. "Hello Mason, it is good to see you. Anyway could you and Mason go get the rest of the groceries out of the car please?"

Liam got up with Mason. "Yeah we can do that."

As Liam and Mason crossed the kitchen Liam's mom called after him. "Oh don't make any plans for Saturday night. Your father has invited some people for dinner."

Liam nodded and he and Mason brought in the rest of the groceries. Over the next few days Liam didn't question as to who was coming to dinner, but as he saw both ovens cooking four pans of lasagna, he was starting to wonder as to who was all coming over. As Liam finished setting the table for nine, he heard the doorbell ring.

"Liam, could you get the door please." Dr. Geyer called out from upstairs.

Liam crossed the dining room to the front entrance; he then opened the front door to reveal Scott standing there with his mom. "Hi Scott, umm I can't do anything tonight, cause my dad invited some people over for dinner."

Scott gave Liam a big smile. "Oh I know. Your dad was the one that invited us. Well everyone that is."

Liam felt his jaw drop. "What?"

Scott got a puzzled look, but Melissa gave Liam a smile. "Your father invited us over the other day for dinner."

Liam's voice sounded two octaves higher than normal. "What?"

"Liam, invite them in please."

Liam turned to see his mom standing in the dining room entrance. Liam turned back to Scott and his mom. "Oh sorry, come on in."

Before Liam could shut the door he saw a Sheriff's patrol car pull up and Stiles got out along with his dad, and they had barely walked up the driveway, when Liam recognized Lydia's blue car pull up with Lydia and Malia. Soon everyone was ushered in and introductions were made, and everyone was seated. Liam's stepdad and mom were seated closest to the kitchen, Liam next to his mom on his right. Scott was seated next to him on his left, with Stiles next to Scott and then Malia next to Stiles on the end. Lydia was seated next to her followed by Melissa and then Sherriff Stilinski was next to Liam's stepdad on the other side of the table.

The plates were filled and everyone was just starting to eat when Liam's dad cleared his throat. "I want to apologize to all of you, but I had invited you all under false pretenses. Ever since Liam started at Beacon Hills, things have gotten really strange. First there was Liam's ankle which was broke, because I saw the x-ray, and the next day he is up walking on it like nothing happened. Then there has been all the sneaking out at odd hours of the night. We keep finding ripped and bloody clothes in the trash. Then there was that time he left with all of you to go to Mexico, and then finally there was the incident a couple months ago where Liam was beat up, and by the next morning he was all healed up with not scars or anything. He keeps telling me that nothing is wrong or going on. But I know that there is something going on, and that all of you know what it is, and for once my wife and I would just like a straight answer from someone."

Liam was breathing hard, and he was bordering on seeing red and he could tell that he was close to exploding. But no one said anything for a moment, but leave it to Malia speak, and Liam felt like she had just given him a death sentence.

But it was Malia's curiosity in her question that floored Liam. "What's wrong Liam, don't you like being a werewolf?"

Now there really was silence around the dinner table.


	5. Chapter 4 Revelations

**AN: I don't recall if Sheriff Stilinski's first name has ever been said on the show or not. But according to Teen Wolk Wiki his first name is Noah. So that's what I went with for this chapter. Also my villians will be a major part of the next chapter, so everything will becoming together here shortly. Again I have proof read this, I think that I have gotten all spelling, grammer, and other mistakes. But no promises, LOL. As always I hope that you will leave a review, I would love to hear your thoughts! And as always, I hope that you enjoy!  
**

Chapter 4

Revelations

Liam felt like two things desperately needed to happen. First Malia needed to be taken out and shut up. And then secondly a hole needed to open up and drop him into the depths of the Earth. The resounding silence around the dinner table was more than enough for Liam to figure out that this wasn't going well, especially since his heartrate was now through the roof. And to Liam's frustration he could see out of the corner of his eye that Scott was looking at him, as well as Malia with concerned looks. The look of surprise on both of his parent's faces was a clue that they weren't expecting that answer. Stiles looked like he wanted to strangle Malia. Lydia's eyebrows were raised, but her expression remained neutral. Melissa and Noah looked like they had just entered a dangerous situation.

Dr. Geyer cleared his throat. "Excuse me, what did you say?"

Malia glanced from Liam to his stepdad. "Liam's a werewolf. Scott is his Alpha."

Liam cursed his short stature, because he couldn't kick Malia under the table. Liam's mom leaned forward and put her elbows on the table. "I am afraid that I don't follow you and its Malia right?"

Malia nodded. "Scott, Liam, Lydia and I are all supernatural creatures."

Stiles spoke next. "Malia, this wasn't your secret to share."

Malia gave a look around the table like she didn't understand. "I thought Liam told his parents already."

Dr. Geyer turned to look at Liam and kind of laughed a little. Liam had started to slide down in his chair. "Ok, good one guys. But honestly, what's going on?"

Liam gritted his teeth and decided to just bite the bullet. "Malia's right dad, I am a Werewolf, and Scott is my Alpha."

Dr. Geyer shook his head. "Ok stop with the games…"

"I am not joking dad." Liam interrupted his step dad. Liam sat up in his chair, and closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and when he opened them, they were not his normal ocean blue, but they were glowing bright yellow.

Liam's mom gasped and she let out a small cry. Dr. Geyer moved back in shock. "I have been a Werewolf for almost two years now."

Dr. Geyer looked from Liam to Scott; there was a little anger in his voice. "You're his Alpha? What does that mean?"

Scott quickly closed his eyes and reopened them to show them glowing red. "I am an Alpha Werewolf, and Liam is my Beta because I bit him."

Dr. Geyer spoke an his voice was sounding angrier than before. "Why in the hell did you bite my son?"

Scott quickly changed his eyes back; Liam changed his eyes back as Scott spoke. "It was the only thing that I could do to save his life that night."

"What do you mean by that?" Liam's mom asked.

Scott sighed. "Earlier that day during lacrosse tryouts Stiles and I were asked to defend the goal, and I was getting a tad jealous of him, and I had barely tapped into my abilities and before I realized what I had done, Liam had gotten hurt and that was why his ankle was broke. At the hospital you had a patient named Sean Walcott, who had survived his family being killed; Sean was a Wendigo you see, and Sean had initially attacked the Sherriff deputy that was guarding him for food. My mom had gone into check on him when he attacked her."

Dr. Geyer interrupted Scott. "Sean, was a what?"

Stiles cleared his throat. "A Wendigo, they're a cannibalistic shape shifter that eat human flesh. Their whole eyes glow yellow and then they make this rattling noise."

Liam's mom looked unnerved. "What does this have to do with Liam?"

Scott glanced at Liam. "Well after I pulled Sean off of my mom he got away and he ended up finding Liam, and then took Liam up to the roof of the hospital. I finally caught up to him and tried to get Sean to let Liam go and not eat him, when he threw Liam down as I tried to get closer. Liam went over the top and was hanging onto the ledge of the roof and I was trying desperately to hold onto him, and at the same time keep Sean off of me."

Scott paused and took a quick drink of his water. "Liam started to slip and I just reacted and I ended up reaching forward and biting him. A professional assassin known as the Mute ended up pulling Sean off of me and killing him before leaving. I had managed to bring Liam back up and at first I was more concerned about the Mute coming back after me; but from all of the yelling in pain that Liam was doing, I then noticed the horror of what I had done."

Liam looked at his parents who just seemed too shocked to register anything yet. Scott then spoke again and Liam looked at him. "If I could go back and change that night, I would. I never wanted to give Liam this life as a Werewolf. I was bitten too, and I didn't get a choice either. When I became an Alpha, I vowed that I would never bite anyone. But things don't always work the way that you want them too. So be that as it may, since Liam is my Beta, I wouldn't change that for anything, because he saved me in Mexico."

Liam now felt a blush creep up his neck and cheeks. Sheriff Stilinski cleared his throat. "When Stiles told me what was going on, I didn't believe him at first. But after getting abducted to be used as a sacrifice for a Darach, I came to a better understanding of what is going on here in Beacon Hills, at least on the supernatural level."

Melissa spoke next. "You asked me a couple months ago if I knew things, and I said that I could tell you things, but they wouldn't be able to help save the Sheriff. This is what I was talking about."

Liam's mom shook her head. "So if Scott and Liam are Werewolves, what are Malia and Lydia?"

Lydia, who had hadn't said a word since asking for water when asked what she wanted for a drink, spoke. "Malia is a Werecoyote, and I am a Banshee. We're both a part of Scott's pack."

Dr. Geyer seemed to find his voice. "Did Scott bite the two of you as well?"

Lydia shook he head. "No, Malia was born as a Werecoyote. But I was bitten by Peter Hale. He was an Alpha werewolf at the time, and he was the one that bit Scott. When he bit me, I healed from the bite, because I was immune to it, however but the bite from Peter woke up my powers."

Dr. Geyer frowned as he spoke. "So this Alpha werewolf bite what is it, like an unplanned pregnancy thing?"

Scott's eyes got wide. "NO, no, no, no it is nothing like that."

Liam saw the smirk on Stiles' face. "Are you sure, Scott? Because one could argue that this could be like it. I mean come on, you even turned Hayden."

Liam saw the look on Scott's face as he glared at Stiles for a moment. Liam turned back to his step dad, when he spoke. "Hayden? What does she have to do with this?"

Scott turned back to face Dr. Geyer. "We just got done fighting the Dread Doctors, who were para-scientists. They were trying to change the rules of the supernatural. The Dread Doctors were targeting people who were genetic Chimeras, people who had literally two sets of DNA. Hayden was one of the unfortunate people that they selected to work on. But the Dread Doctors were trying to resurrect a killer from a long time ago, a creature known to history as the Beast of Gevaudan, and they succeed in creating it in Mason."

Dr. Geyer shook his head. "Mason is one of you guys as well?"

Scott shook his head. "He was, but we saved him. He doesn't seem to have any lasting effects from his experience as a Chimera, other than maybe some emotional ones. But he hasn't said anything to me though. The Beast was also a person named Sebastian Valet, and he had injured Hayden. Deaton managed to stabilize her from her injury, but to undo the effects of what the Dread Doctors had done to Hayden, I had to bite her."

"Yeah, which you refused to do at first, and that lead to you and Liam fighting and him killing you." Malia said from her spot at the end of the table.

Liam saw Stiles gesture widely. "Why would you say that?"

Malia gave Stiles another confused look unsure as to what she said was wrong this time. Scott sighed next to Liam and Liam started to slip down in his chair again as his stepdad and mom turned to look at him. Liam saw the look of shock and anger on their faces. Liam was almost shoulder level with the table, when Scott spoke again. "It's not Liam's fault."

Surprised as usual Liam looked up at Scott. Melissa cleared her throat. "He attacked you Scott; you cannot say that he didn't do that."

Scott shook his head. "I don't blame Liam for attacking me."

Liam's mom spoke with the anger in her voice. "And why is that? Liam should be punished for it."

Scott gave a small smile. "I feel that Liam has suffered enough as it is and that he doesn't need to be punished. That's why I forgave him. Liam wasn't in his right mind when he did it. And to be fair none of us were. Theo had gotten into all of our heads and played us all against each other tearing us apart as a pack. Because Hayden was dying from what the Dread Doctors had done to her, and she was Liam's first love, I can understand as to why, especially since Theo didn't help matters. I didn't help matters either considering I was having troubles myself due to Theo, and I wasn't sure that if I did anything to Hayden if it would make things better or worse for her."

Dr. Geyer cleared his throat. "You're not angry with him?'

Scott shook his head. "No, I am not. Like I said, Liam has been a good friend and Beta. We just had one little hiccup and I am not going to hold it over him like others might. I am not like other Werewolves either, and if Liam were in another pack that Alpha would have either kicked him out of the pack or killed him."

Liam cleared his throat. "Look mom, dad I am sorry that I kept this from you. I just didn't know how to tell you guys about all of this stuff and when Scott bit me it was just after I had transferred here from Devenford, and I was just so afraid that if you two found out about this that you would look at me like you did when I was expelled from Devenford."

Liam's mom's voice was soft when she spoke. "Look at you how?"

Liam glanced down at the table. "That you would look at me like I was a monster." Liam took a moment to compose himself. "But getting the bite from Scott has done me a lot of good. Scott told me that I wasn't a monster, that I was a Werewolf. He helped me to learn how to control myself so that I wouldn't shift into a Werewolf when I got angry. Learning how to do that it has also helped me learn how to handle my I.E.D. better as well. Scott has been the first person really, other than Mason, and of course Lydia that treats me like an equal person and not something delicate that is going to explode any minute."

Dr. Geyer hung his head. "I am sorry if we made you feel that way Liam."

Sheriff Stilinski cleared his throat. "Well this certainly has been a stimulating conversation, but if no one objects, I would like to eat. I kind of need to go back to the station and do some paperwork tonight."

At that everyone laughed. Melissa cleared her throat. "If you two need someone to talk to, I am here to talk to. I was once where you guys are now when I found out about Scott."

Dr. Geyer nodded. "Thank you Melissa, I really appreciate that. I might take you up on that."

With that dinner went on without any further delay.

* * *

It was a few hours after dinner at Liam's house and Lydia was getting ready for bed. She was sitting at her vanity brushing her hair when she heard her name being called again.

 _Lydia_

Lydia sighed and looked around her room. She set her brush down and stood up and walked over to her window. As she put her hands on the window to close it she heard it again.

 _Lydia, don't close it._

Lydia shook her head. "Don't count on it."

With that Lydia started to close the window, when a pair of arms darted through the remaining gap of the window and two hands closed around Lydia's wrists. Lydia let out a scared shriek and she looked up to see a man standing on the other side of the window with glowing Amethyst purple eyes. "Don't do this, Lydia. We need you."

Lydia was shocked to see that the person standing there was Ethan. Lydia channeled her powers and she gave a push and Ethan's grip on her wrists was loosened and he was thrown back across the yard. Lydia then slammed her window shut. She reached for her phone and she called Scott. On the third ring Scott picked up. "Hey Lydia, wha…."

Lydia cut Scott off. "Scott, get over her now. I have been attacked."

"I'm on my way."

Lydia tossed her phone down and slipped on some slippers and she went outside. She threw open the front door and was ready for a fight, but she saw no trace of Ethan. A few moments passed and Lydia then heard running and Scott appeared as well as another person jumping over the hedge in her front yard. As soon as Scott landed she saw that he and his companion were fully wolfed out and scanning the yard. Lydia's eyes fell on the person next to him and when he looked up Lydia raised her hands and took up a fighting stance. "Watch out Scott, he's here."

Scott turned around quickly but didn't see anything. "Lydia, I don't see anything."

Lydia stared at the other man who was also scanning the yard with glowing blue eyes. "He's right there, Scott! He is standing right next to you."

Scott turned to look, and glanced between Lydia and the guy that arrived with him. "You mean Ethan?"

"Yeah," Lydia spoke angrily. "He grabbed me and said that he needed me."

Ethan relaxed his stance as well as Scott. "Lydia, I have been with Scott since he got home."

Lydia dropped her fighting stance in shock. "But, but I swear it was you. You grabbed me. You told me not to close my window. I could swear that your eyes were glowing purple though."

Scott and Ethan change back to their normal looks, Scott crossed the yard to Lydia. "You said glowing purple eyes?"

Lydia nodded. Scott looked at Ethan, then back to Lydia. "I think that my dream from the other night was a lot more real than I thought it was."

Ethan glanced at Scott. "What makes you say that?"

"The girl that was outside my house the night in that so called dream, her eyes also glowed purple." Scott said.

Lydia frowned. "What do you think this means?"

Scott frowned. "I think we have a new enemy."

Lydia looked at Ethan. "You sure that it wasn't you?"

Scott answered for Ethan. "He has been with me for the last two and half hours."

Lydia sighed. "Alright, what do you want me to do?"

Scott thought for a minute. "Has your mom got the Mountain Ash in place yet?"

"Yeah, she did yesterday." Lydia replied.

"Ok, have her seal the house up tonight. I will call and check on you later." Scott said as he turned to Ethan. "Let's go meet up with Deaton and Chris."

"I am coming too." Lydia said.

Scott shook his head. "No, if these new creatures are after you, then I want you safe."

Lydia sighed in defeat. "Fine, but I do it in protest."

Scott smiled. "I love you like a sister, Lydia."

With that Lydia reentered her house, and her mom set the Mountain Ash barrier.

* * *

After the dinner at Liam's house Scott rode with his mom as they traveled home. Melissa cleared her throat. "I know that you have a soft spot for Liam, Scott, but..."

Scott interrupted his mom. "I know what you're going to say, and I have already made up my mind and I have forgiven him. You should as well, mom. I know that he confessed something to you that night in the hospital, because I could tell by that look you give people when you're talking to someone and you're not sure if you should say anything. I would just like to see you trust him again."

Melissa sighed. "Alright, I will do it since you asked me too. Oh…who is that on our front porch?"

Scott glanced up to see Ethan sitting on one of the chairs with a duffel bag at his feet on the McCall front porch. Scott broke out into a big smile. "That's Ethan."

Once Melissa had the car parked, Scott was out and hurrying up to the porch. "Ethan! I am so glad that you could make it!"

Ethan stood up off the chair and met Scott at the top of the porch steps and both boys hugged. "I almost didn't come, but Danny convinced me to."

Scott let Ethan go from their hug. "Well I will have to thank Danny the next time that I see him. You're the first one here so I guess you can have the spare room across from mine."

Ethan smiled at that, but he moved to shake Melissa's hand as she came up the steps. "Mrs. McCall, it's been a while."

Melissa smiled. "It has been a while, it is good to see you again Ethan. I am glad that you could make it for Christmas."

With that Melissa passed by the boys and unlocked the house. Ethan followed Melissa and Scott into the house, and then Scott up the stairs where Scott showed him the room that he would be staying in. Ethan tossed his duffel bag on the bed as he turned to look at Scott. "So I heard a rumor that you have yourself a Beta, one that you bit?"

Scott nodded a little sheepishly. "I actually have two. I bit Liam to save his life and I bit Hayden to undo what had been done to her."

Ethan nodded. "I never thought that you would make a Beta, let alone two."

Scott rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, Liam has been at this a little longer than Hayden has."

Ethan took a seat on the bed. "I also heard that you took out a bunch of professional assassins."

Scott smiled. "Yeah, as well as some Dread Doctors that made a bunch of Chimeras and a resurrected Werewolf."

Ethan let out a small laugh. "Boy you have been busy."

There was a knock on the door and both boys turned to see Melissa standing there. "Ethan have you had anything to eat yet?"

Ethan shook his head. "Not since this morning."

Melissa raised an eyebrow. "What would you like to eat? I can make you a sandwich if you want."

Ethan let out a nervous chuckle. "Sure that would be fine."

Melissa smiled. "I got ham or turkey, which would you like?"

Ethan shrugged. "A ham sandwich sounds good. Thank you Mrs. McCall."

Melissa smiled. "Alright, I can do that. And Ethan, you can call me Melissa."

Ethan's cheeks grew slightly red. "I will keep that in mind."

Once Melissa had left, Scott cleared his throat. "So what else is going on with you since you left?"

Ethan sighed. "Well you know that Danny and I broke up. But he said that he wanted to stay in touch as a friend. But other than that, I have not been doing a whole lot. I enrolled in school up in Seattle. I know that Aiden wasn't too fond of it, but I happened to like school. I ended up taking extra classes during this last summer and I am on track to graduating this year."

Scott smiled. "That's cool. Have you found anyone new yet?"

Ethan gave Scott a sad smile. "No I haven't. I am still a little hung up on Danny."

"Oh." Scott said. "I am sorry."

Ethan sat down on the bed. "Hey, it is okay. How about you? Did you and that Asian girl get together?"

Scott chuckled as he sat down next to Ethan. "You mean Kira? Yeah we did for a while. But when we were fighting the Dread Doctors they had done something to her and her Kitsune became unbalanced and she started to turn into a Dark Kitsune. She ended up making a deal with some Skin Walkers to try and learn how to regain balance like she had before, and so she left to do that."

Ethan's eyes were a little wide. "Wow. I am sorry. Anyone new catch your eye?"

Scott chuckled again. "No, no one has really caught my eye. I think I am just going to play the singles game for a while."

Ethan nodded. Ethan then asked Scott more about his recent escapades about the assassins, and finding out about who the Benefactor was. Then the conversation changed to Kate and her Berserkers as well as her turning Scott into one. Melissa came in and gave Ethan two sandwiches and quickly exited. "I don't really recall a whole lot as a Berserker, but I just remember when I picked up Liam and was about to kill him that I felt like something snapped inside me. Liam just kept talking to me and it was what seemed to break the hold of the Berserker on me."

Ethan quickly swallowed the rest of his sandwich. "What was it that he was saying to you?"

Scott gave Ethan a lopsided grin. "What I had once told when he first changed. He told me 'Scott, stop, listen, listen, listen. You're not monster, you're a Werewolf. Like me.'"

Ethan raised an eyebrow. "And that is what broke the hold on you?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah it was his connection to me as my Beta and what I had told him."

Ethan's right cheek picked up a little bit in a smirk. "How do you feel about, Liam?"

Scott sighed. "He's a good kid. He has some anger issues, and then with what Theo did to all of his, I would say that he probably has some trust issues. We had one little hiccup though where he attacked me, but I think he and I are doing alright."

Ethan was really smirking at this point, and he let out a chuckle. At that moment Scott's cell started to ring. On third ring Scott answered. "Hey Lydia, wha…."

"Scott, get over her now. I have been attacked." Lydia said in a rush.

"I'm on my way."

Scott looked at Ethan. "Lydia's been attacked."

"I'll follow you."

With that Scott and Ethan rushed down the stairs. As Scott crossed the distance between the front door and the stairs he yelled. "Mom, Lydia's been attacked. We're leaving."

And with that both boys bolted out the front door and hit their full speed running to Lydia's.

Once there, and assessing that she was alright and Lydia being secured in the Mountain Ash barrier of her house, that Scott and Ethan started to head to the animal shelter. Scott called Deaton first who told them to meet him at the animal shelter. Then there was a quick phone call to Chris. Scott and Ethan hustled over to the animal shelter. Once arriving there Scott was surprised to see Stiles pulling up in his jeep with Malia as well as Liam hopping off of a bike. Scott noticed the sour look on Liam's face. Stiles slammed the door to the jeep. "Well damn, I lost that bet."

Malia shutting her door asked. "What bet?"

Liam moved forward with a serious look on his face. "Who's this?"

Scott glanced between Liam and Ethan. "Liam this is Ethan. It's okay; he's a part of this pack."

Liam frowned at that. "I don't trust him."

Stiles sighed. "Liam, Ethan's okay. He and his brother turned on Deucalion. Then they helped us take down the Nogitsune and the Oni."

Scott sighed and put his hand on Liam's shoulder. Liam turned his head to look at Scott's hand on his shoulder and then looked up at Scott. "Liam, this isn't going to be like it was with Theo, I promise."

Liam glanced at Scott's hand again then sighed. "Okay, but if hurts any of us, I am ripping his balls off."

Ethan let out a chuckle. "Scott, I like this kid he's got some spirt."

Scott noticed the glare that Liam gave Ethan. "What are all of you guys doing here anyway?"

"Lydia called us after you left her place." Malia said as she eyed Ethan.

Scott turned to Liam. "Ok, why are you here?"

Liam looked at the ground. "I may have followed you here."

Scott smiled and shook his head. Everyone turned when a set of headlights illuminated everyone and a red vehicle pulled in and Chris Argent stepped out. "Scott, I thought it was just going to be four of us?"

Scott let out a chuckle. "Lydia tipped everyone off."

Chris nodded. "Well let's go in. I doubt that Deaton wants to be kept waiting."

* * *

Liam was standing between Scott and this new guy that Scott said was named Ethan. Liam could feel Ethan's eyes on him the whole time that they were in there. Liam shook his head and tuned back into the conversation at hand. Scott had just told everyone about his dream from earlier in the week about this girl with glowing purple eyes outside his house. And then he relayed what happened to Lydia earlier in the week and then the events of tonight.

Deaton had been quiet the whole time and hadn't said anything for a while. "You said both individuals had glowing purple eyes?"

Scott nodded. "I would almost say like an Amethyst purple."

Deaton nodded. "Hmmm, that is a very interesting piece of information."

Chris cleared his throat. "I have gone through the Beastiary and I couldn't find any information on anything that would have bird talon claws. I don't even recall anything about Amethyst colored eyes either."

"Your family has been around for several centuries and you've compiled book on everything that you've hunted and you have no idea what it is?" Stiles asked a little exasperated.

Chris turned to Stiles. "Well sorry to disappoint you, Stiles. But some of these things that we've hunted over the years we have only encountered once or twice. My family mainly concentrated on Werewolves, so some of the other creatures didn't really rank high on the list to take down."

"Be that as it may, I haven't heard of anything either in all of my travels." Deaton said. "And I have been all over the world working with the supernatural, and this the first time that I have heard of anything like this."

"So what do we know then?" Liam asked.

"That there is two of whatever these things are. And that they most likely took the items from Argent's warehouse, and that they have similar claws to your own, Liam." Deaton said. "We also know that they are at the very least that they're for sure after Scott and Lydia."

Liam nodded, he then turned to Scott. "Why is that everyone that comes here that is supernatural, always wants you?"

Scott gave Liam a puzzled look and shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe it's your charming personality." Stiles suggested.

Everyone in the room chuckled except Liam, who just frowned. Scott looked around at the group. "Well I guess everyone just keep your eyes and ears open. I don't know what else we can do at this point, so let's all call it a night."

Stiles and Malia quickly filed out as well as Chris. Scott said he wanted to talk to Deaton for a second but had Liam go out the back with Ethan. Liam glanced at Ethan, who was still looking at him. "What's your problem?"

Ethan blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

Liam crossed his arms as he looked up at the older teen. "You have been looking at me ever since you got here. So I will say it again, what's your problem?"

Ethan chuckled. "You're something you know that?"

Liam frowned. "Why are you here?"

Ethan smiled. "Scott invited me down for Christmas. I initially didn't want to come, but Danny convinced me to come down for the holidays. I have history with Scott before he ever bit you. My twin brother and I joined his pack after we lost our Alpha powers, and helped him learn to control his Alpha powers and help him fight the Oni and Void Stiles or the Nogitsune. I am nothing like Theo."

Liam looked down at the ground. Ethan took a deep breath and noticed that something was off in Liam's chemo signals. "I understand that you're being protective. But…"

Liam looked up at Ethan. Liam saw the registered shock on Ethan's face. "What?"

Ethan closed his mouth. "It's not my place."

Liam stepped forward and grabbed Ethan by the shirt. "It's not your place to what?"

Ethan gave Liam sad eyes. "I understand now why you're so threatened by me."

Liam's grip loosened a little, but Liam got up in Ethan's face. "Really and why is that?"

"I know that you're in love with Scott."

Liam let go of Ethan and took three steps back. "What…what do you mean?"

Ethan smoothed out his shirt. "Your chemo signal, it's giving you away."

Liam felt like he had just been landed with a punch from a Berserker, and he looked at the ground. He didn't realize that he had tears in his eyes until Ethan said something.

"Hey don't cry." Ethan took a step forward and put a hand on Liam's shoulder. "It's okay."

Liam wiped at his eyes and shrugged Ethan's hand off. "Only three people know, Hayden, Mason, and Scott's mom. Stiles, Malia, and Lydia all think something is up cause I dressed up earlier this week."

Ethan blinked. "So Scott doesn't know?"

Liam looked up at Ethan and then shook his head. "No he doesn't. And I don't even know where I would begin with telling him."

Ethan nodded, but before he could say anything the back door to the animal clinic opened and Scott came out. He took two steps before his eyes zeroed in on Liam. He took the five steps remaining to Liam and put his hands on Liam's shoulders. "Liam, are you ok?"

Liam swallowed hard and shook his head. "Yeah, I am alright. It has just been a really emotional day."

Scott nodded. "So how did you end up here anyway tonight?"

"Oh, I um…I had called your phone and you didn't answer, so I called Lydia and she said that you were headed here."

Scott nodded again as heard the steady beat of Liam's heart. "Ok, was there something that you wanted to talk about?"

Liam glanced at Ethan. "Yeah there was, but I forgot on the way over to here."

Scott dropped a hand then ran his other through Liam's hair which was starting to grow longer than it had been and then dropped his hand. "Alright, well you better get home then. I am sure that your parents are going to be a little more watchful of you since they know the truth now."

Liam nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I will see you tomorrow, Scott. Ethan it was nice to meet you."

Liam stuck out his hand and Ethan shook it. "Likewise little guy."

With that Liam walked over and grabbed his bike and hopped on it and the proceeded with the 15 minute ride home at Werewolf speed. Liam parked his bike just inside the gate to the back yard and then moved along the darkened house to where his window was. Liam crouched down and Jumped up onto the eight foot branch of the tree next to his window, then jumped from the branch with a soft landing onto the ledge of his open window.

Liam had barely crawled in through the window and have his feet hit the floor, when the light on his desk came on to show his step dad sitting there with a concerned look on his face. Liam was startled as his eyes adjusted. "Liam, I think I would like to talk a little more about this."

Liam stood there frozen, not sure where else this conversation is going to go.


	6. Chapter 5 Answers

**AN: I was originally going to post this on Christmas day, but for some reason my laptop deleted the last three and a half pages. So I had to retype it. I have gone through and tried to get all of the mistakes and as always no promises that I caught all of them. Please leave me a review, I am interested in knowing what you guys think. Also the character of Alexander, I have pictured being played by Logan Lerman. Alexander's look is based on the picture of Logan taken for Male Celeb News.**

Chapter 5

Answers

"Liam, have a seat."

Liam crossed the distance from his window to his bed. He kept his eyes to the floor until he was seated and slowly brought them up to look at his step dad. Both of them stared at each other for a full minute before Dr. Geyer cleared his throat. "Liam, how did you get back up to your window?"

Liam glanced down at his comforter. "I jumped up to the tree branch outside my window and then to my window."

Dr. Geyer nodded. "So, where did you go?"

Liam sighed. "I had wanted to talk to Scott, but he wasn't answering his phone; so I called Lydia and she said that he was on his way to the Animal Shelter."

Dr. Geyer nodded again. "What's at the Animal Shelter?"

Liam raised an eyebrow as he as he asked sarcastically. "Shouldn't that be obvious?"

Dr. Geyer didn't say anything, so Liam got the message that he had to elaborate. "It is a place where the pack goes sometimes to discuss things that are going on. It is run by a guy named Deaton, he is a Druid. Scott said that he is like an Emissary to the pack."

Dr. Geyer nodded. "So can you explain to me now what happened between you and Hayden?"

Liam took a deep breath and sighed. "After Theo brought her back from the dead I tried to pursue a relationship with her, and…well things just…didn't really work out all that well between us."

Dr. Geyer nodded again. "Why didn't things work out?"

Liam decided that it was time to play possum. "I am not following your question."

Dr. Geyer frowned. "I just want to know, why Hayden would bust your face up if the two of you were going out and things changed. What caused the change?"

Liam sat there, not sure what he was going to say. Dr. Geyer cleared his throat. "Does it have something to do with, Scott?"

Liam's head snapped up. "What makes you say that?"

Dr. Geyer sighed. "Well I just noticed it at dinner. After everything came out you kept glancing at Scott like you were fond of him."

Liam's eyes went wide. "Scott has been a great guy dad. He has looked out for me here in Beacon Hills. He protected me from professional assassins. He has helped me learn to control not only my Werewolf abilities but through that it also helped me learn to deal with my I.E.D. it's like what I told you at dinner."

Dr. Geyer frowned. "What do you mean by professional assassins?"

Liam mentally kicked himself. "The Mute that Scott mentioned at dinner, he wasn't the only assassin that showed up here in Beacon Hills. This girl named Meredith was this mysterious person calling herself the Benefactor. She was a Banshee like Lydia, and she had put out a supernatural hit list on every supernatural creature in Beacon Hills. When Scott bit me I wasn't on the initial list. But they soon figured out that there were three lists and I was on one of them. Meredith was using the 117 million dollars that was stolen from Derek's uncle's vault to pay for the hits. The night that Scott technically died, that was when we learned that the Benefactor was a Banshee, and due to her powers she knew that Scott wasn't actually dead. "

Dr. Geyer swallowed hard and blinked. "You were on a hit list?"

Liam nodded sadly. "I was initially worth three thousand dollars, but when we discovered that Derek wasn't on the list, I went from being three thousand to eighteen million. But Lydia, Stiles and Malia found where the list was being distributed and they shut it down and the hits were called off."

Dr. Geyer scratched his jaw as he spoke. "How did Scott technically die, as you put it?"

Liam glanced at his shoes before he spoke. "That was due to Kira, she is a Kitsune or a Fox…"

"Kira's a what?" Dr. Geyer interrupted.

Liam smiled. "She is what the Japanese call a Kitsune or a Fox spirit. It's kind of like a trickster spirit. Anyway Kira is a Thunder Kitsune, so she can handle electricity and produce it, and she was the one to cause a surge of electricity to go through Scott to make it seem like he died, and then she did it again to restart his heart." Liam looked up at his stepdad and saw a look on his face that he couldn't figure out. "Dad, are you okay?"

Dr. Geyer blinked and rubbed his face. "Yeah, Liam, I am okay. I am just glad to finally know what's going on with you. I didn't realize that you have had to deal with all of this. So why did you attack, Scott?"

Liam sighed, because he figured that this one was going to come up. "Theo had gotten it into my head that if I had the power of an Alpha I could save Hayden. And what I didn't know was that Theo was weakening Scott with wolfsbane, so that he would be weaker when I fought him. Theo just kept fueling my anger, as well as the hurt that I was feeling when Scott said that he wouldn't do anything. Plus it was a Super Moon, where the moon is really close to the Earth and it all just fueled into everything. But Hayden died …and I realized as Mason was telling me that that I realized the horror of what I had done to Scott. That I had failed in my promise of trying to protect Hayden and that I had just tried to kill Scott, the one guy who has been my mentor, my protector, my savior, and the one guy that I love."

The room was quiet for a full minute before Liam realized what he had just said aloud. His stepdad was looking at him with a look between amused and shocked. "So that's why Hayden busted your face up. She found out that you have feelings for Scott."

Liam sighed heavily, and nodded. "Yeah, that's why she busted up my face. Because I went over to break up with her, and I didn't tell her exactly that, but she figured out that I liked him."

Dr. Geyer leaned forward in Liam's chair. "Have you told him?"

Liam shook his head. "No, I haven't. Only Mason, Scott's mom, Ethan and Hayden know. Lydia, Stiles and Malia know that I like someone, due to Mason dressing me up a few times this past week to impress Scott. But no, I haven't told him. I don't even know where I would begin in telling him that I like him."

Liam watched his stepdad stand up. "Well I think you should tell him. I think that he would understand. Anyway you better get to bed; you have your last day of school tomorrow before your Christmas break."

Liam nodded. "Thanks dad."

Dr. Geyer left and Liam stood up off of his bed and shut his bedroom door. Liam crossed over to his dresser and pulled out a wife beater, boxers and a pair of shorts. He quickly shed his clothes and took a shower. Once Liam was dried off and put on his clothes for bed he crossed his room and got into bed. Liam glanced out the window and saw a figure on the roof of his neighbor's house.

Liam got out of bed and crossed to his window and blinked his eyes to their golden yellow. He could tell now that the figure was female, due to the long hair, and he could see her purple eyes glowing. She was crouched down for a small moment on the roof, before standing up and crossing the length of the house, and then Liam watched as she jumped high into the air did a flip and disappeared behind the house.

Liam blinked his eyes back to normal and locked his window. Then he went through the house and double checked all of the windows and doors. Once back in his room Liam climbed into bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Scott arrived at school with Stiles that morning and they were walking down the hall when Scott saw her, the girl that looked like Allison. "Stiles, look down there at the end of the hall do you see that girl that looks like Allison?"

Stiles stood next to Scott and tried to see over the heads of people and finally got a look down the hall. After searching for a moment Stiles shook his head. "Sorry Scott, I don't."

Scott scanned the end of the hall and frowned. "I swear she was just there."

Stiles shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you buddy."

"Who are you looking for?"

Stiles jumped and yelled his voice an octave higher. "Why do you do that, Ethan?"

Ethan shrugged his shoulders. "Do what? I didn't want to stay at Scott's all by myself so I hurried here and checked in with a Visitor's Pass."

Stiles rubbed the back of his head aggressively. "It's the whole appearing out of nowhere thing."

"What about appearing out of nowhere?"

"For crying out loud guys, stop it!" Stiles said when Malia and Liam appeared behind Stiles.

Scott chuckled. "Oh, remember on Monday we're going to go the gift exchange at my place. Liam could remind Hayden?"

Liam nodded. "Yeah, I can do that in History."

Scott smiled at everyone. "Derek and the others should be here tomorrow, so it should be a fun weekend. "

Liam frowned. "Others, what do you mean by others? How many people did you invite?"

Scott tilted his head puzzled by Liam's distress. "I invited Derek, his sister Cora, Ethan, Isaac and Jackson."

Liam's frown only increased when he didn't recognize three of the names. Stiles cleared his throat. "You invited Jackson?"

Scott shrugged. "Yeah, he's pack remember."

Stiles waved his hand in the air. "He doesn't like us, don't you remember that? How about the fact that Jackson harassed you for months on end to get the bite from Peter? Or does the fact that he was a homicidal lizard man for a few months ring a bell either?"

Scott sighed, but he saw the confused looks on Liam's, Malia's, and Ethan's faces. "He is a Werewolf now, besides don't you remember that we saved him?"

Stiles sighed in defeat, but then came back with a new argument. "I thought Isaac said that he wasn't coming back?"

Scott was about to say something when Liam cleared his throat. "Scott, may I talk to you alone for a moment?"

Scott nodded and then followed Liam through the school a bit before Liam pulled Scott into a janitor's closet. Scott raised an eyebrow as Liam nervously shuffled his feet in the room for a moment. "What did you want to talk about, Liam?"

Liam turned and faced Scott and let out a puff of air. Scott waited as Liam debated with himself for a moment longer. "When I…uh, um…when I got home last night, when I got ready for bed, I saw that girl that you were talking about."

Scott moved closer to Liam. "Are you okay?"

Liam nodded. "Yeah, I just saw her across the street on my neighbor's roof. I don't know how long she was there, but when I noticed her, she stood up and left."

Scott nodded. "She didn't do anything else?"

Liam shook his head. "If anything, I would guess that she was just watching me."

Scott nodded again. "Alright, let me know if you see her again."

Liam smiled and nodded. "Yes I will."

They heard the morning bell ring in the room alerting them that class had started. Scott frowned. "Did you hear the warning bell?"

Liam's smile turned into a frown. "No, I didn't."

Scott sighed. "Alright let's get to class."

With that Scott opened the door to the janitor closet door, but Liam tripped on a dust mop and fell into Scott, causing both of them to fall to the floor, and a loud thud and crash to be heard out into the empty hallway. Scott turned to look at Liam, but before either one could speak they heard their names being shouted. "McCALL, DUNBAR! What are you doing?!"

Scott and Liam quickly stood up and turned to see Coach Finstock coming towards them. As he got even with them he turned to Scott first. "What are you two doing? You both should be in class right now."

Liam cleared his throat. "We were on our way, Coach. We didn't hear the warning bell."

Coach Finstock glared from Liam to Scott and then back to Liam. Finstock straightened his posture when he took in the sight of the open closet and the mop handles on the floor. Scott saw the shocked look on Coach's face as he stammered out a reply. "Right…well, um…glad that you two had fun…but this a school boys."

Scott got a completely confused look on his face and turned to Liam who looked like he was cherry red, and Scott could smell the embarrassment coming off of him. The lightbulb went off for Scott, and glanced at his surroundings and realized that Liam had unintentionally led him into the closet that is notorious for between and in class hook ups. Scott tuned back into what Coach was saying and held up his hands. "Coach it's not…."

Coach Finstock interrupted Scott. "McCall, let me stop you right there. I don't want to know what you two were doing, as I pretty much have a good idea as to what. So just get to class before I change my mind about punishing you both."

Scott was about to protest again, when he felt Liam pushing him to get a move on. Scott turned to say something, but Liam just gave another push and shook his head. Scott started walking and Liam fell into step, but he quickly passed Scott after a few steps. "Liam, wait."

Liam continued his speed walk and disappeared around the corner. Scott stopped and then finally noticed that there were probably about 20 kids in the hall that had come out of their classrooms to see what the commotion was. Scott saw the look on Lydia's face which was full of questions, and Scott decided that he better get to his English class.

Three minutes later Scott hustled into class, and gave a whispered apology to the teacher as he passed out their worksheet for class that period. Scott turned and saw the questioning look on Stiles face. Scott shook his head and set to work on his assignment.

* * *

Liam quickly walked into Mr. Yukimura's class room and took his seat. He noticed that both Mason and Hayden were looking at him. Mason out of concern, and Hayden was looking at him with a mixture of concern and disdain. Liam looked straight ahead noticed that Kira's dad wasn't in the room. Liam turned to Mason to ask where he was when he walked in the door with a pile of papers in his hand.

Ken Yukimura turned when he got his desk and addressed the class. "I know that today is the last day of school before you all go on break for the holidays. However, today we're going to pick partners for a project that we're going to do when you all get back in January. You and your partner are going to do fifty-fifty work in this project. So today you will be picking a partner and a topic from this sheet that I am passing out now."

Ken then stepped forward and handed out papers. Liam took his and passed the pile to the guy behind him and Liam looked over the sheet. According to the sheet they were going to be doing various topics on World War II. The topics included: The rise of the Nazi's, The Blitz, The Invasion of Normandy, The Battle of Midway, the Attack on Pearl Harbor, and the list continued. Liam looked up once Mr. Yukimura picked up the last of the papers, and he placed a fish bowl on his desk. "I have put the third and fourth row names in this bowl, and those of you in the first and second rows will draw a name out and that will be who you have for a partner."

Liam sighed, because he couldn't work with Mason on this project. Mr. Yukimura took out a pad and he looked at the guy in the first seat in the first row. "Alright Joey, come draw a name. And may the odds ever be in your favor."

There were a few snickers in the room as Joey got up and pulled out a name. So on and on the process went until it was Liam's turn and there were four names left in the bowl. Liam got up and walked to the desk and reached into the bowl and grabbed a piece of paper and pulled it out. He opened the folded piece and groaned. The slip of paper read: Hayden. Mr. Yukimura waited a beat before asking. "Whose name did you get, Liam?"

Liam sighed and decided to not put up the fuss. "I got, Hayden."

Liam turned and then returned to his seat as he saw the slightly irritated look on Hayden's face. The three remaining students went and then Mr. Yukimura had them get with their partners. Liam turned his desk to face Hayden, as she did the same. Hayden gave Liam a look that made him feel about the size of an action figure. "So you have finally told, Scott, huh?"

Liam frowned. "What do you mean?"

Hayden sighed as she rearranged her paper to sit on top of her text book. "You and Scott were caught making out in the janitors closet by Coach Finstock."

Liam leaned forward and banged his head on his desk. "Nothing happened."

Hayden raised an eyebrow, and Liam continued. "I needed to talk to Scott about something that happened last night, and I didn't want to share it with the others. "

Hayden's head dipped. "And what was that?"

Liam sighed. "I am sure that Scott told you that we might have a new enemy in town."

Hayden nodded, so Liam continued. "Well the female one was watching me last night at my house. I don't know how long she was there, but she left after she saw that I had noticed her."

"So what do we know then?" Hayden asked.

Liam shook his head. "Not a whole lot, just that there are two of them; a guy and a girl, and that they seem to be interested in both Scott and Lydia."

Hayden nodded and then she thought for a moment. "Who was that guy that was with you this morning?"

Liam had to stop and think "Oh, that's Ethan." Liam said annoyed.

Hayden smiled. "Is there trouble in paradise?"

Liam raised an eye brow. "No, he's just new to me. Scott's vouching for him as is Stiles and Lydia. But I am just on edge, after what Theo put us through."

Hayden nodded. "I can understand that."

Liam sighed. "Look Hayden, I know that I screwed things up between us, but can we at least be friends and get along? Stiles has been bugging me as to what happened between us and is pushing for me to rekindle things with you. I would just like to be able to say that we're getting along and not have everyone else in the pack worrying about us."

Hayden's eye brows rose up and she stared at Liam for a full minute before she answered. "Yes Liam, we can do that. I actually had wanted to do that for a while now. I decided that I can't always be angry with you, especially after everything that you've been through with Scott and how you feel about him."

Liam let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, before I forget, Scott…."

"Have you two picked a topic yet for your project?"

Mr. Yukimura appeared next to them and glanced between Liam and Hayden. Liam gave Hayden a panicked look and Hayden rolled her eyes. "Yes, we have picked a topic."

Mr. Yukimura smiled. "Alright and what are the two of you going to do?"

Liam swallowed hard and glanced at the sheet in front of him and blurted out the first one that he focused on. "We're going to do the Attack on Pearl Harbor."

Hayden frowned at Liam. Apparently that wasn't the one she wanted to do, but Liam beat her to the punch. Mr. Yukimura smiled and glanced between them. "Alright, I look forward to your report."

Before Liam could say anything else the bell rang and the class departed. Out in the hall Hayden caught Liam's arm. "What were you going to say about Scott?"

Liam was confused for a second before he remembered. "Oh, he said that we were going to do the pack gift exchange on Monday at Scott's house."

Hayden nodded. "Yeah I remember and I have my gift already. Do you want to hang out tonight, just as friends?"

Liam smiled. "Yeah, I got to go with Scott tonight to the mall for a bit to find something for Derek; you can come with us as well."

Before Hayden could reply, Mason all but ran into Liam grabbing him by the arm. "Is it true?!"

Liam noticed how excited Mason was, but didn't know what the cause was yet. "Is what true?"

Mason rolled his eyes. "That Coach Finstock busted you and Scott for making out in the janitor's closet?"

Liam groaned. "When did you hear this?"

"Cory, texted me in class," Mason said. "So how was it?"

Hayden was giggling now, but she was trying to hide it behind her hand. Liam took a step back from Mason. "Nothing happened. I needed to tell Scott something that I didn't want Stiles to know about."

Mason got a huge smile on his face. "You told Scott that you loved him right?"

Hayden was laughing by now, not even trying to hide it anymore. Liam turned about three shades of red. "Keep your voice down Mason! And no, I didn't tell him that."

Mason let go of Liam's arm. "Unbelievable."

Liam balked. "I'm unbelievable? You're unbelievable, Mason. If I told Scott that, don't you think that I would tell him that in a janitor's closet of all places?"

Mason shrugged. "Ok next time, I will check with you before flying off the handle."

Liam rolled his eyes. "You're unbelievable. I will see you guys later."

With that Liam turned and headed to his next class.

* * *

Scott finally sat down in his government class and barely pulled out his notebook when Stiles and Lydia sat down in front of him and on his left side. Scott looked between the two of them and raised an eyebrow with a questioning look. "What?"

Stiles scoffed. "Well, when were you going to tell us?"

Scott frowned. "Tell you what exactly?"

Lydia rolled her eyes. "That you have the hots for a certain sophomore."

Scott looked between the two of them still confused. "I'm still not following."

Stiles got a playful look on his face and winked at Scott. "It's ok; I mean if you want to be Betasexual."

Scott frowned at Stiles. "What do you mean if I want to be what?"

Ethan sat down next to Scott on his right. "Stiles is wanting to know how long that you've been into Liam."

Scott glanced from Ethan to Stiles who gave him another wink and a thumbs up and then to Lydia who gave him a questioning look. Scott returned his gaze to Stiles. "Nothing is going on between me and Liam."

Stiles scoffed. Lydia however cleared her throat. "Then why were you two in that janitor's closet?"

Scott sighed and leaned back in his chair. "He was telling me that he saw that female I saw with the purple eyes last night watching him. He didn't know how long she had been doing it, but she left almost immediately after he spotted her."

Stiles was about to reply, when his phone pinged. He quickly opened it and read whatever it was and turned to Scott. "Something is going down at Eichen House."

Scott leaned forward as well as Lydia and Ethan. Stiles glanced back at his phone. "Apparently there have been several attempts made by several of the guards and staff trying to locate a patient to release, Meredith Walker."

Scott frowned. "But Meredith is in technically a coma. At least that's what she was like when Liam and I found her when we were in there getting Lydia out."

Lydia nodded. "And officially speaking Meredith is dead, she had technically committed suicide when we were trying to figure out who the Benefactor was a year and half ago."

Ethan frowned. "But she's a supernatural right?"

Scott nodded. "She's a Banshee like Lydia. But the last time we saw her, she was back in Eichen House. I don't know if Valack was the one that made her like that or not."

Lydia nodded. "It's probably safe to say that he did. Considering what he was trying to do to me."

Stiles continued to read on his phone the report. "It says that this has been happening the last few months, since the end of September. When asked, the people all reported someone with purple glowing eyes asking them to get to Meredith."

Ethan leaned back in his chair. "That means one of two things."

Stiles looked up from his phone and turned to Ethan. "And what would that be, Sherlock?"

Ethan's lips curled up in a half smile on one side of his lips. "Either they got what they needed from Eichen, or they can't get what they need at Eichen, which is why they've moved their attention to Scott, because Scott has something that they need."

Before anyone could say anything else, their teacher came into the room and class began.

The rest of the day flew by and Scott was standing outside next to Stiles jeep waiting for Liam. A minute later Liam showed up with Hayden tagging along. Scott gave them both a smile and wave. "Are you ready, Liam?"

Liam nodded and cleared his throat. "I told Hayden that it was okay that she came with us, because we were going to hang out tonight."

Scott's smile got bigger. "Yeah that's fine."

After going to the mall and Scott helping Liam pick out a gift for Derek for the gift exchange, the trio got back into Stiles' jeep. Scott started to drive towards Liam's house, for that was where Liam and Hayden wanted to go. Scott stopped at light, and then made a left turn and headed down a straight stretch of road, when he heard the sound of the tires getting punctured. The jeep jerked sharply to the right, and Scott hit the brakes, as Liam and Hayden shouted in shock. The Jeep came to a stop and bounced up onto the sidewalk.

Scott quickly put the jeep into park and turned to Hayden and Liam. "Are you two ok?"

Hayden nodded, and Liam swallowed before spoke. "Yeah, I am ok."

Scott opened the door and got out and walked over to the passenger side of Stiles jeep just as Liam and Hayden crawled out. Scott saw that both the front and rear tires were punctured with arrows. Scott bent down and examined them closely and saw that they were the same as the one that was shot into his living room. Scott then tuned into his senses, and then he heard it. It was the unmistakable thrumming sound of an arrow that was shot from a bow. Scott quickly turned and he caught the arrow in midair just before it impacted with Hayden.

Scott then shifted, his claws coming out, his fangs becoming exposed, his eyes shifting red, and the extended wolf sideburns. Scott let loose a roar in the direction that the arrow had come. Scott noticed that Liam and Hayden also had shifted and moved to stand on either side of him. Scott nodded at Liam, and Liam let loose a howl to signal their location to the others.

* * *

Ethan was with Stiles playing Call of Duty, when Ethan heard the howl. Ethan quickly pressed pause on the game.

"Ethan, what are..." Stiles started to say but stopped talking when he heard the howl as well.

Stiles was up and moving with Ethan following him out of his room. "Scott doesn't usually howl, so that means that something is going down."

Ethan frowned as he descended the stairs. "That didn't sound like, Scott."

Stiles turned and looked up at Ethan at the base of the stairs. "Then it must be Liam or Hayden."

Stiles paused long enough to grab his aluminum baseball bat out of the front coat closet. Both boys exited the Stilinski house and Ethan hopped onto his motorcycle and started it up. Ethan turned to Stiles. "C'mon Stiles, get on!"

"I don't have a helmet."

Ethan rolled his eyes. "Are you really going to worry about that at a time like this?"

Stiles sighed annoyed, but he hopped onto the back of Ethan's bike and Ethan opened up the throttle and sped away to help out.

* * *

Malia was lying on Lydia's bed as she watched Lydia pull different clothes out of her closet to make an outfit that would work for the Christmas party. Malia's head snapped to the open window when she heard the howl. Rolling off of the bed Malia spoke. "Liam's in trouble."

Lydia nodded. "I'll drive, let's go."

With that Lydia and Malia hurried out to her car and they sped off to help.

* * *

Scott kept his eyes focused in front of him and then he saw a pair of glowing Amethyst colored eyes appear and they started to walk towards him. For a small moment, due to the light fog that was rolling in from the woods, the Amethyst colored eyes looked as if they were floating. But soon a shape appeared and Scott could see a human shape walking towards him. Once he was within twenty feet of Scott, Liam and Hayden, Scott could see that he was looking at man. With short brown hair, a very handsome face, strong jaw. Scott placed the guy at maybe six foot tall, and thin, but there was some muscle definition there. The man blinked and revealed that he had blue eyes and the smile that he gave Scott didn't sit well with him. The man then started to clap and after the third clap, he bowed slightly and then spoke. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the famous Scott McCall. It is so nice to finally see you in person."

Scott didn't reply.

The man gave a surprised look and then held up his right hand with his index finger pointing skyward. "I guess, I should introduce myself, my name is Alexander. But you hardly need an introduction, do you Scott? Scott McCall the man who has defeated his own Alpha, took down the Argents, Deucalion, a Darach, the Nogitsune, and well needless to say that the list goes on. And amazingly you have done all of this without killing a single person. I have to say Scott, I am impressed. "

"What do you want?" Scott asked.

Alexander smiled again. "You see Scott you possess something that I desperately need. Or well let me rephrase this someone."

Scott shook his head. "I am not giving you anyone."

Alexander's smile didn't fade. "I just want to negotiate my terms."

Scott didn't say anything heard a motorcycle come skidding to a stop and he noticed Ethan and Stiles with an aluminum bat joining in the line next to Hayden on his right. Pretty soon a car came to a screeching stop and Scott soon saw Lydia and Malia take up next to Liam on his left.

Alexander frowned. "Scott, all I want is Lydia."

"I am not going anywhere." Lydia spoke with a calm voice.

Alexander shifted his focus to Lydia and smiled at her. "The Banshee is here; well and here I thought that this was going to take longer to find you."

Alexander then did something with his voice that sounded like music and at the same time a different language. Scott felt himself get weak in the knees and just felt like he all he wanted to do was lay down and go to sleep.

"STOP," Lydia shouted at Alexander, and the feeling went away and Scott felt like he was alert again.

Alexander no longer looked friendly and was now wearing an expression that told Scott that he obviously wasn't expecting things to go the way that he wanted. Alexander blinked his eyes and they were now glowing Amethyst purple once again and he again did something with his voice that sounded almost birdlike. Scott then noticed back in the trees, where the fog was now a little thicker, two more sets of eyes appeared up in the branches of the trees. Both sets of eyes went from being up in the trees and jumping down and like with Alexander appeared to be floating, and then they came into the form of two people. Those two people came stood next to Alexander, and Scott stood there in shock.

Standing on Alexander's right was Aiden, and Scott could see now why Lydia thought he was Ethan, but unlike Ethan's glowing blue eyes, Aiden did indeed have the Amethyst colored eyes. But what seemed more like a punch in the gut was the woman standing on Alexander's left. She had long dark brown hair, hard eyes that were currently glowing Amethyst, but the features were all too familiar. It was like Scott got hit by the Beast again. The drawn crossbow with a loaded arrow just completed the unbelievable picture in front of him.

"Allison?" Scott asked

Allison just stared at Scott with contempt. "I told you that I was coming for you."


	7. Chapter 6 Shock

**AN: This is my 6th rewrite of this chapter before I felt like it was where it needed to be. I am sorry for not updating this story for a while because of these rewrites/revisions. Again I think I have caught all of my mistakes, no promises though, LOL. As always please leave a review with your thoughts. And as always enjoy. The Italics in the beginning is taken from Season 3 B, no copyright infringement is intended.**

Chapter 6

Shock

 _Scott heard Lydia scream Allison's name as he emerged from the tunnel to a fenced gate and saw the Oni's sword being pulled out from Allison's chest. Scott shoved the gate open and ran forward grabbing Allison as she fell. He vaguely was aware that the Oni left. Scott fell to his knees holding onto Allison. He pulled her into his arms; he brushed her hair out of her eyes. Allison looked at him still in shock. "Allison."_

 _Allison was gasping for breath. "Did you find her? Is she okay? Is Lydia safe?"_

 _Scott nodded. "She's ok. Yeah."_

 _Allison nodded. "Yeah."_

 _Scott repeated himself. "Yeah."_

 _Scott grabbed Allison's wrist, trying to take her pain away. "I can't…I can't take your pain."_

 _Allison was looking up at Scott. "It's because it doesn't hurt."_

 _Scott's voice was thick with emotion. "No."_

 _Allison continued to look at Scott. "It's okay."_

" _Allison."_

 _Allison was crying and she nodded her head. "It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. It's perfect."_

 _Scott was starting to cry. He felt absolutely helpless. Scott looked into Allison's face as she spoke. "I'm in the arms of my first love." Allison grimaced, but she continued to speak. "The first person I ever loved. The person I'll always love. I love you. Scott. Scott McCall."_

 _Scott choked a sob out. "Don't please, don't."_

 _Scott's tears started to fall. "Allison don't, please."_

 _Allison's voice became a little raspy. "You have to tell my dad. And you have to tell my dad. Tell Him."_

 _Scott nodded. Allison started to stutter, but she couldn't say anything. Then her eyes closed as she passed. Scott choked out. "NO!"_

 _Scott started to sob and he placed a kiss on Allison's forehead._

Scott blinked as he remembered that night, that horrible night. That horrid night that Allison had died in his arms. But all he could do now was stare at whoever this was in front of him. The same was with Aiden, both he and Allison had been killed by the Oni within hours of each other. There is no way that either one of them could be alive.

But here they both were standing next to this man who introduced himself as Alexander. Scott didn't understand how they could be alive. He remembered being there at the cemetery as they laid both of them into their graves. Scott focused his eyes on Allison. "Allison?"

Allison stared at Scott with contempt. "I told you that I was coming for you."

Scott picked up that Allison seemed to be radiating with anger, and it seemed to be directed right at him. Scott watched her collapse her cross bow, and then put it into a holster.

Alexander looked at the shocked looks on everyone's faces, and he let out a small chuckle and clapped his hands and then pointed at everyone. "As I am sure that you all have figured out by now, yes I am responsible for Aiden and Allison for being alive."

Stiles recovered first from his shock. "Allison and Aiden are both dead. I bet that this isn't even them."

Alexander turned to look at Stiles. "Oh, rest assured it is them. It is part of what I can do. It's part of my existence. You don't think that my spirit hasn't found a way to protect itself in several thousand years?"

"What are you?" Liam asked heatedly.

Alexander turned his attention to Liam and pointed at him. "Ding, ding, ding, ding, we have a winner. You should deserve a prize for asking a very good question. However I don't have time for the pleasantries. I am leaving here with Lydia.

Scott growled. "Lydia, is not going anywhere with you."

Alexander smiled at Scott. "Ah, but I beg to differ."

Alexander let out another birdlike sound and Aiden and Allison were moving and then the fight was on.

Aiden collided with both Liam and Malia as they began to tear into each other. Allison headed straight for Scott and Hayden. Ethan ran towards Alexander with Stiles close on his heels. Scott wasn't sure what happened to Lydia as everything went into motion.

Scott wasn't expecting the speed that Allison came at him with. She pulled a knife and thrust it forward cutting Scott across his forearm. The speed that Allison was moving with was unfamiliar to him. When they had their mock fight that one time, Scott was clearly the better individual with the speed and strength. But now it seemed like they were on a more even footing in speed and strength.

Scott ducked another swing and rolled to his left. He noticed that Hayden ran towards Allison, but Allison was ready for her. Allison blocked both swings from Hayden and then she quickly rotated the knife and she did an uppercut with the knife grazing Hayden's side from her hip to her collarbone, and then Allison kicked Hayden square in the chest knocking her backwards. Scott roared at Allison and he ran at her. Allison smiled at him. "This is going to be fun."

Scott tackled Allison to the ground and they went rolling across the ground. At some point Allison lost her knife, and Scott thought that he had the upper hand now, only to be proven wrong. Allison screamed in frustration that had a bird like sound to it and Allison's face changed a little to a light tan color and a pattern emerged onto her face briefly that gave Scott the impression of feathers, but Scott felt something sharp pierce his chest. He glanced down to see that Allison had what appeared to be bird talons on the ends of her fingers as they were shoved into his chest. Scott shoved Allison off of him and she landed ever so gracefully away from him. Scott then noticed Hayden running up from behind Allison and managed to land a good punch on Allison.

Allison recovered quickly from the punch and she then took three quick swipes at Hayden, and before Allison could do another swing om Hayden, Scott ran at Allison and he did a flying kick knocking Allison back again. But suddenly there was someone screaming in pain, and then what sounded like a bird call. Allison looked towards Alexander who was lying on the ground clutching at his chest. Allison gave a running jump and she landed next to Alexander, with Aiden landing next to them two seconds later. Allison then clawed at Ethan, who had just rushed forward and she grabbed his arm and swung him forcing him to land at Scott's feet. Stiles came in for a swing, but Aiden grabbed the bat and then grabbed Stiles by the throat and then launched him into the air having him land on top of Ethan who was getting up. Aiden then broke the aluminum bat in half.

Scott and his pack gathered around each other breathing hard. Scott noticed Liam to his front left with a busted lip and breathing hard. Alexander looked to Allison who nodded and she stood and reached around and pulled out her crossbow and quickly loaded it with an arrow. She then fired the arrow and Scott had to shield his eyes as a bright light appeared. Scott heard three more shots fired and there were a few more flashes and then an overpowering smell hit Scott's sense of smell. As Scott tried get his eyes to adjust he felt himself get shoved to the ground and he heard someone yell out in pain.

As Scott's eyes adjusted he glanced around at the group. "Is everyone ok?"

Scott heard everyone say that they were. But Scott felt like something was wrong as he blinked his eyes to try and get them stop making everything blurry. Scott heard Malia. "Where's Liam?"

Scott's eyes snapped open and he started to look around, now that his eyes had adjusted. Liam was nowhere in sight. "LIAM!" Scott yelled. "LIAM, WHERE ARE YOU?"

There was no answer. Scott dug deep down and he let out a roar that had everyone on edge. It was a roar that no one had ever heard before and it seemed to unsettle everyone, especially Ethan, Malia, and Hayden. Scott waited a few minutes and then howled again. Scott dropped to his knees and he raised his fist and he brought it down on top of piece of sidewalk in front of him and watched it break cleanly in two. "I can't go through this again."

* * *

Liam was breathing hard. Whatever these things were they were going to be tough to beat. Liam saw Allison, he recognized her from that picture on Scott's Christmas tree, load her crossbow and fire an arrow and causing everyone to shield their eyes. Liam felt a sudden urge to get Scott out of the way. Liam rushed forward to his right, where Scott was standing, and he shoved whoever it was, hopefully it was Scott, as hard as he could to the ground. About two seconds later Liam felt something pierce his shoulder and then he felt himself getting yanked off of his feet and then getting dragged. Liam cried out in pain, but after a short moment he saw the face of Aiden above him and he felt something connect with his face and then he was consumed in blackness.

* * *

Lydia wasn't even sure how they all managed to get to the Animal Shelter in the aftermath of what had just happened. Lydia felt like she was on autopilot or something as she watched the chaos in front of her. She remembered helping carry Hayden into the room and laying her on the table and Deaton hurrying around to get her stitched up. She remembered seeing Chris with his gun drawn as they all burst into the examination room from the back door, but he quickly holstered it as he helped Ethan and Stiles. Scott looked like hell, but Lydia wasn't sure how he was holding up.

Lydia jumped about a foot in the air when she felt a hand land or shoulder and she turned and quickly attempted to attack whoever it was, but only to find a very surprised looking Derek, holding up his hands. "Lydia, it's okay, you're safe now."

Lydia sighed. "Sorry, Derek, I am a little on edge after that fight."

Derek folded his arms and nodded. "I get that. What happened?"

Lydia looked around. "Wait a minute; this is going to be taxing for all of us, especially for Scott, Chris and Ethan."

Derek nodded, and then he moved to go look at Stiles, who was getting treated by Chris. Lydia sighed trying to release some stress, but it wasn't very effective. She was still pulsing with adrenaline from the fight. The back door opened up again and Lydia turned ready for another fight, but she relaxed when she saw two teens walk in. One of them was tall with curly brownish blonde hair and the other had short styled blonde hair with a look of superiority on his face. Lydia rushed forward and she wrapped her arms around Jackson.

Jackson surprised by the sudden appearance was unsure of what to do, but after a minute he wrapped his arms around Lydia. Lydia after a minute let him go. She turned around and she saw that Hayden was mostly stitched up. Malia had her arms bandaged and Ethan had his arm in a sling. Derek had moved and was now placing bandages on Scott's chest. A few minutes later after everyone was bandaged up that Deaton finally looked at the assembled group. "So, what happened?"

Lydia noticed that Stiles was starting to sport a black eye and he had his wrist in a splint as he spoke. "Those things that we thought were after Scott and Lydia, are actually after Lydia. Plus there are three of them, and the one can bring people back from the dead and he has brought both Aiden and Allison back to life."

"What?" Chris Argent asked in a very shocked voice.

Lydia cleared her throat. "It's true, whatever this creature is, it has the ability to bring the dead back to life. He told us himself that he brought Allison and Aiden back to life."

"Wait you mean to tell me that Allison actually died?"

Every head in the room turned to look at Jackson. Jackson shrugged. "Sorry, I didn't keep up with anyone after I left except for Danny. He didn't say anything about her dying and I still don't even know how McCall got my new phone number in London."

Malia frowned. "She was dead."

"Thanks for that Miss Tactful." Stiles said.

Derek cleared his throat. "I am still not clear as to what is going on."

Lydia quickly explained what had been happening and then the fight that had just occurred earlier. As Lydia spoke she saw that Derek, Jackson and Isaac were beyond surprised about what was going on. Once Lydia was finished speaking Derek looked to Scott. "Do you know why they would take Liam?"

Scott who had been surprisingly quiet through everything spoke. "No, I don't."

Derek nodded. "What else happened?"

Scott looked up from the floor. "Alexander had collapsed and Allison and Aiden moved to his side and then Allison fired some flare arrows which had blinded us and then the area was engulfed in something and I couldn't smell anything. "

"What was the smell of?" Chris asked.

Scott thought for a minute. "I want to say like spices. Kind of like a pepper spray or something like that."

Chris nodded. "Aroma flares. Kate invented them when we were teenagers. They were designed to make it so that a werewolf or similar creature couldn't use its sense of smell to track us. We had only used them a few times on a few missions with some big packs that had nasty reputations."

Ethan sneezed. "Well how long do these Aroma Flares last?"

Chris shrugged. "It's hard to say. I would say a day or two, but I could be wrong. We never really figured that we would need to know."

Malia was rubbing her nose. "Well, just so you know this is burning my nose."

Deaton moved and looked Malia over. "You should be fine, just try not to irritate your nose."

Isaac who had been quiet finally spoke. "So why do they want Lydia?"

Everyone looked at everyone else. Scott cleared his throat. "Alexander said something about needing a Banshee."

Isaac glanced around the room. "What other powers do Banshee's have?"

Deaton cleared his throat. "Banshee's are mainly known to predict death. But as far as I know that is the limit to what a Banshee's power can do. Well without some sort of augmentation."

"Like what Doctor Valack tried to do." Stiles stated.

Deaton nodded. "But I am at a loss as to why he wants you."

Everyone jumped when a load bang came from where Scott was sitting. The side of the medicine cart was all caved in from where Scott's fist had connected with it. "I can't do this again to him. I have failed Liam three times now."

And with that everyone watched in shock as Scott broke down and cried.

* * *

Liam felt like the side of his head was four times bigger than it should be. Liam saw blackness, but he quickly realized that his eyes were closed and opened them. Looking around Liam couldn't tell where he was. There was nothing to really give him an idea as to where he was. Liam went to move, but felt his arms were tied as well as his legs.

Letting out an irritated sigh, Liam sort of crawled over to the wall and managed to get himself into a sitting a position on the floor. Liam sighed again and closed his eyes and he focused on his hearing. Liam didn't pick up anything at first, but he soon picked up at first what he thought were birds twittering and making noise, but only to realize that he was actually hearing Allison and Aiden arguing.

"Nice shot, we got Scott's beta, and no Scott."

"Don't blame this on me, Aiden. How was I supposed to know that he would move in front of Scott?"

"I told you, it's a Beta's job to protect its Alpha at all costs. You should have anticipated it!"

"Oh like you were doing anything useful."

There was a sound that sounded like the mixture of a werewolf roar and a bird.

"Stop it, both of you." Alexander said. "Since we didn't get Scott, we got the next best thing, his actual Beta."

"And how is that the next best thing?" Allison asked annoyed.

Liam could hear the smile in Alexander's voice when he spoke. "Because my dear, he is Scott's bitten Beta. It is because of being bitten by Scott that he has a stronger bond to him, more so than any other werewolf does in Scott's pack."

"I still say that we should kill him. He isn't going to get us any closer to Lydia." Aiden said.

Liam could now make out footsteps and could tell that they were coming towards him. "No, we don't need to kill him. At the very least right now, for Liam could prove to be a very valuable asset in getting us to our goals."

"You said that I could kill, Scott." Allison said.

"And you said that I could kill my brother." Aiden said,

Alexander sighed as he entered the room where Liam was flanked on either side of him Allison and Aiden. "Yes, you both can kill Scott and Ethan, but only after we get Lydia."

Alexander looked around the room after he looked at Allison and Aiden, and then his eyes landed on Liam, who was staring up at Alexander with hate and contempt. "Ah, I see that our guest is awake."

"Scott will defeat you." Liam said.

Alexander laughed. "I have heard those words before, and I am sorry to say that I always get what I want in the end."

"Everyone that has tried to oppose Scott has been beaten. That includes Peter twice, Deucalion, The Beast, Dread Doctors, Kate, a Darach, and a Nogitsune. Whatever you are, he will defeat you as well."

Alexander frowned as he looked at Liam. But he stepped forward and then kneeled to look Liam more evenly in the eyes. "Your faith in Scott is admirable. But Scott hasn't faced anything that is the likes of me. I have lived for thousands of years. I have survived encounters with werewolves, Berserkers, and Hunters like the Argents, and among other things."

Liam continued to glare. "He will defeat you."

Alexander chuckled. "We will see. But right now I need information from you and you're going to give it to me."

Liam snorted and chuckled. "You're crazy if you think that I am going tell you a damn thing."

Alexander gave Liam a smile that made him feel like this wasn't going to be good. "My you are a feisty one. But it doesn't matter; you won't have a choice in telling me what I want to know."

"I'm not telling you a thing."

The smile on Alexander turned into a smirk. "It's funny that you think that." Alexander then stood and looked down at Liam. "It's part of what I can do. I can control people and they won't realize that the reason that what they're doing is because I compelled them to do it."

Liam gave a sarcastic laugh. "Mind control? That's an old one; everyone knows that you can't control someone's mind. Why don't you try something a little more 21st century?"

Alexander crossed the room and grabbed a chair that was sitting next to a desk. "I don't think so, Liam. I think I will stay with something that has worked for me since the great Odysseus sailed home from Troy."

Liam felt like there should have been a joke there. "What?"

Alexander smiled again making Liam feel unnerved. "The Ancient Greeks wrote about me in the great tale known as the Odyssey. You see Liam, I am a Siren. Although I realize that humans think of me as someone who sings and lures sailors to their deaths, and look like a woman thanks to Homer. But you know truth is stranger than fiction they say. So like I said you will talk whether you want to or not."

Liam blinked. "You're a what?"

"A Siren, but I am a spirit like the Nogitsune that Scott fought. However unlike the Nogitsune, I have to remain in the body, I just can't separate like it did."

Liam frowned. "Body? Is that why you want Lydia? You want to kill her?"

Alexander shook his head. "I need a Banshee in order to survive. We have other things to discuss."

Before Liam could say anything, he saw that Alexander's eyes change to Amethyst purple, and his voice changed slightly. It almost had a musical quality to it. "Tell me Liam; tell me something about Scott McCall?"

Liam felt his eyes become unfocused, and before Liam knew what was happening, he replied. "I am in love with Scott McCall. I have been for a while now."

The look on Alexander's face was full of excitement. Like a little kid who saw the mountain of presents under the tree on Christmas morning.

* * *

Scott had been running for a few hours. Shortly after he stopped crying, he left the Animal Shelter, where Stiles and Lydia tried to stop him from leaving. Derek had moved and in a very unlike Scott move, he flared his red eyes and roared at Derek to move. After Derek stepped aside Scott went out the back door and started to run.

Scott was running through Beacon Hills Preserve when he fell. Scott hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings for a while and when he looked back he saw that he had tripped over a fallen tree, specifically he tripped over the exposed roots. Scott got up on this hands and knees and he clenched his fists and he brought them both down hard into the ground and he then jerked himself back and let loose a roar. The roar was full of anger, sorrow and frustration.

"Scott, are you alright?"

Scott turned on his knees and looked over and saw Derek standing there with his eyes glowing yellow on top of the fallen tree. "Derek, I am sorry that I roared at you back at the shelter."

Derek jumped down and he walked up to Scott and offered him a hand up. "I understand. I really do, I know that Liam means a lot to you."

Scott brushed the leaves off his knees. "I have failed him three times Derek, this is the third time that I have let him down. I am a horrible Alpha. I knew that I wasn't cut out for this."

Derek reached out and put a hand on Scott's shoulder. "Scott, like I told you, you are good at this. Granted you're not turning everyone into a werewolf like I was trying to do. So what if you let him down, it only means that you're human."

Scott sighed and looked up through the canopy of the trees. "Derek, I failed him when I let him get caught by the Dread Doctors, and when I said that I wouldn't bite Hayden the first time causing her to die. I can't even protect him."

Derek dropped his hand and he looked to his left. "From what Lydia tells me, you have been really good with him. Granted he had a few slip ups, but he is doing well under your guidance. I didn't even know until tonight about Hayden."

Scott sighed and looked back at Derek. "What do I do, Derek?"

Derek brought his attention back to Scott. "First you need to pull yourself together and be the strong, True Alpha that you are. Then we figure out how we're going to get Liam back and then how we're going to keep this guy from getting Lydia."

Scott nodded and he looked at the ground for a moment before he looked back up at Derek. "You're right. I have missed your advice this last year."

Derek smiled. "I will admit that yeah I have missed you as well."

Scott let a smile slip. "Even Stiles?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "Ok, maybe even Stiles too a little bit. Come one let's get to your place, Deaton sent everyone home, and Stiles made everyone head to your house."

Scott nodded as started to follow Derek.

* * *

Liam was blinking furiously as he sat against the wall. The last thing that he remembered was Alexander's eyes glowing Amethyst and then nothing. He looked around and noticed that Alexander was on the opposite side of the room talking to Allison and Aiden.

"This is too good."

"How is that that?" Allison asked.

Alexander smiled. "Well you heard him. He is in love with Scott. It is absolutely perfect."

"How is this perfect?" Aiden asked confused.

Liam saw that Alexander looked at them like they idiots. "Liam loves Scott, and he is afraid to act on his feelings for Scott, fear of how Scott will react."

Liam grew angry with himself as he realized that Alexander had been right and he did give him information whether he wanted to or not. And worst of all, his biggest secret is out to this creep who wants to exploit it.

Apparently still not following Alexander sighs. "I will make it to where Liam is not afraid to act on his love for Scott, and since I am sure that Scott doesn't feel the same way, he is going to have his hands full dealing with Liam, which will make it easier to for us to get to Lydia."

There was two beats before Aiden spoke. "I still say that we should kill him."

Allison nodded. "It would only serve as a way to break Scott down."

Alexander shook his head. "This is what we're going to do. Just be ready to act on things."

Liam saw Alexander stride back over to the chair in front of him and sit. Liam glared at Alexander. "I am going to rip your balls off and make you eat them."

Alexander laughed. "I got to say kid, I love your spirit. But you're going to be my new pawn."

Before Liam could retort, Alexander's eyes started to glow again and his voice changed to a more suggestive tone, and again Liam felt his eyes become unfocused. "Liam, when you awake, you will no longer have any fear about your feelings for Scott. You're going to act on your love for him even if doesn't return your feelings. When I snap my fingers, you won't remember this suggestion."

With that Alexander snapped his fingers and Liam's eyes became focused again. Liam glared at Alexander after he blinked again. "Scott, will find me and he is going to kick your ass."

Next thing that Liam knew, Aiden walked over and threw a punch, again knocking Liam out.


	8. Chapter 7 Unshakable

**AN:I had a little bit of writers block on this chapter as well as trying to deal with a health scare with my mom. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this and please, please leave me a review. Again I think I got all the mistakes, no promises, but please enjoy. Draco.**

Chapter 7

Unshakeable

Dr. Geyer was pacing in the living room. He was very agitated because Liam was supposed to be home eight hours ago for dinner. Now that it was two in the morning he was getting rather irritated and upset, not to mention worried. When he made the umpteenth pass by his wife she finally broke down and spoke. "Maybe he is with Scott doing werewolf stuff."

Dr. Geyer sighed. "I don't know if that eases my mind more or if that makes me even more worried."

Liam's mom sighed. "Well, have you checked with Scott's mom?"

Dr. Geyer stopped and he pulled out his phone and called the hospital. After navigating the switchboard to get through to the Nurse's Station, the line rang three times. "Beacon Hills Memorial, Nurse's Station, this is Melissa."

"Hey Melissa, its Dr. Geyer, I am calling to see if you have heard anything from Scott tonight? And I do apologize for bothering you at work tonight with this."

Melissa cleared her throat. "No, I am sorry I haven't. The last time that I talked to Scott was this morning before he left for school."

 _Well crap._ Dr. Geyer thought. "Well, Liam was supposed to be home for dinner tonight and he hasn't shown up, and I just thought that maybe there might have been some sort of _thing_ that was going on that maybe he didn't want to tell us about. Since he still hasn't seemed to really open up about things."

Melissa was quiet for a moment. "No, Scott didn't say that there was anything going on to me, other than that he was taking Liam to the mall tonight to get a Secret Santa gift for Derek. I can see of I can't get a hold of him."

"Sure that would be great." Dr. Geyer said.

Just then the doorbell rang. Frowning Dr. Geyer turned to look at his wife, who wore a similar confused expression. "Hold on a second Melissa."

Both adults crossed to the front door and upon opening it did they find Scott and someone that Dr. Geyer didn't know. "Never mind, Melissa, Scott is here."

With that Dr. Geyer hung up the phone as Mrs. Geyer motioned for the two to come in and go to the living room. Once the door was closed, Dr. Geyer lit into Scott. "Where's Liam?"

Scott looked at the floor before he replied. "That's why I am here."

Dr. Geyer noticed his wife's hands move to her mouth and seem to wipe her mouth before she spoke. "Did something happen to Liam?"

Scott was about to reply when a loud crash came from overhead. Every eye looked up at the ceiling. Dr. Geyer was confused by the sound. "That came from Liam's room."

Before Dr. Geyer and his wife could move, they felt more than saw Scott and his companion move towards the stairs and with Scott, leaping up the first flight of steps to the landing and then another leap up to the second floor. They noticed that Scott's companion taking the stairs like a normal person, but hurrying up them. Both Dr. Geyer and his wife hurried after them.

* * *

Scott hit the landing on the second floor and turned to Liam's room. Scott was aware that Derek was right behind him as he moved along the hall next to the stairs. Once at Liam's door he turned the knob and moved into the room. He noticed that Liam's parents were just reaching the top of the stairs. Scott did a quick survey of the room and noticed that Liam was sprawled out on the bed as if he had been tossed into it. Then Scott noticed that a lamp was lying on the floor in pieces.

Scott then also noticed that the window was open. Scott moved to the open window and scanned the street and he saw no sign of Allison, Aiden, or Alexander. Turning around Scott then moved to Liam just as his parents came in. Scott heard Liam's mom give something between a gasp and a shriek. Scott then noticed the large amount of bruising on the side of his face. It also looked like Liam's jaw was dislocated.

Dr. Geyer turned to Scott and asked angrily. "Scott, what the hell happened to him?!"

Scott shrugged. "I don't know what happened to him. I was bringing him and Hayden here when we were ambushed in the jeep. We were then attacked by these new supernatural creatures and when they withdrew, the used the Flash Arrows that the Argents used to use to temporarily blind us and then the next thing I know is that Liam is missing. I have been trying to find him."

Scott noticed the raised eyebrow that Derek gave him when he said that he had been looking for Liam, when he was actually moping around the countryside. Dr. Geyer frowned as he started to look Liam over. "Why would they take Liam? Or why bring him home for that matter?"

Scott shook his head. "I don't know."

Scott moved over and he tried to place his hand on Liam when Dr. Geyer snapped at him. "Don't touch him. There might be more wrong with him. I can already tell that his jaw is dislocated. There might be head trauma."

"Please I just want to help."

"We should have Deaton look at him." Everyone turned to look at Derek. Liam's parents seemed more insulted than anything. Derek cleared his throat. "With all due respect to you as a doctor, Liam isn't really human anymore."

Scott noticed that Liam's mom looked torn between wanting to let her husband do his job and going off of Derek's advice. Dr. Geyer had a look that seemed to read like Derek was insulting him. "What can this Deaton fellow do that I can't?"

Derek moved from foot to foot like the statement should be obvious. "Deaton has more experience with werewolves than you do. There could be something going on supernaturally that we don't know and Deaton can figure things out from there."

Scott could see that Dr. Geyer was not happy about it, but he nodded. "Get Deaton here."

Scott called Deaton, who gave no indication that he was annoyed considering what time it was, and gave him the details of Liam's condition and the address with him arriving 20 minutes later. After examining Liam, Deaton agreed that Liam's jaw was dislocated and with the help of Dr. Geyer they reset it. Going over the rest of Liam, Deaton determined that Liam was just knocked out.

"Scott, can you please help, Liam." Deaton said as he stood up.

Dr. Geyer gave Deaton a funny look as Scott grabbed Liam by his shoulder. "What's Scott doing?"

But before Deaton could reply, Dr. Geyer noticed Scott's veins turning black and freaked out and tried to pull Scott off of Liam. Deaton grabbed Dr. Geyer by the arm. "Everything is alright. Scott is just taking Liam's pain away."

"What?" Asked Liam's mom, as she watched Scott's veins continue to pulse black and go up his arms.

"Werewolves have the ability to take away someone's pain. It's kind of like a pain killer in a way. What Scott is doing is basically dulling the pain that Liam's in. They can do it with animals too." Deaton replied.

Dr. Geyer frowned. "Doesn't it hurt?"

Deaton shrugged. "It is really more of a discomfort than anything, but it depends on the injury for how intense it is. But Liam should be able to heal a little more easily." Deaton paused and looked over Liam's head. "Actually you can see that he is already healing." Deaton pointed to Liam's head where the bruising was no longer a very dark purple, but a lighter one. " So he should be fine in a couple of hours."

Dr. Geyer turned to Deaton. "How long does it take for injuries to heal?"

Deaton pointed his eyes to the ceiling in thought before he looked back at Dr. Geyer. "Again it depends on what the type of injury is and what caused it. Normal bumps and bruises will last typically from a few minutes to a couple hours. Broken bones will be anywhere from a few hours to a day or two. Burns and such could take longer. But it also depends on if the injuries are caused by another Beta or Alpha or another creature entirely."

"Why would that make a difference?"

"If the injuries are inflicted by an Alpha to a Beta, like Scott and Liam, the injuries are there to serve as a reminder to the Beta who is in charge. Beta against Beta, they should heal about the same, again depending on the injuries inflicted and the same goes for other creatures."

There was a groan from the bed and Scott let go of Liam. Scott stood up to give his knees a break and he swooned for a moment. Deaton caught Scott by the elbow, after moment Scott nodded that he was fine. A moment later Liam started to move and he moved to his back as he groaned and then he opened his eyes and stared at everyone blearily. "Did somebody get the license plate of that bus that hit me?"

Deaton stepped forward. "Do you know who you are?"

Liam blinked a few times before he answered. "Liam Dunbar."

Deaton nodded. "Do you know who we are and where you're at?"

Frowning Liam looked around. "I am in my room at my house. There is my mom, my dad, Derek, Scott and you're Deaton."

Deaton smiled. "Well I think he is going to make a complete recovery."

Dr. Geyer frowned. "Don't you think that is a little presumptuous?"

Deaton smiled. "In my experience working with werewolves, you kind of get a feel for how things will work out."

Scott kneeled next to Liam again, and he wrapped Liam into a hug. Scott had a few tears falling down his cheeks. "God, I was so worried about you."

Liam raised his arms and hands and wrapped them around Scott. Scott's right thumb started to make circular motions at the base of Liam's hair line on his neck. "I am alright Scott."

Scott shook his head and sighed. "I should have been the one taken. You shouldn't have been taken."

Liam gulped. "Scott, you would have done it for me. That's why I decided to take the hit."

Scott moved back and looked Liam in the eyes and saw that the young Beta meant what he said and it seemed to melt his heart a little bit. "Alright well, you get some rest tonight. We will meet tomorrow afternoon and figure out what they wanted. Get some sleep."

With that Scott let Liam go and he stood up. He moved and when he got close to Dr. Geyer he grabbed Scott by the elbow. "Don't you think that making Liam go through this again is a bit cold hearted?"

Scott shook his head. "Alpha's have a way to access someone's memories, it's not really painful and there are no lasting side effects."

Dr. Geyer didn't seem too pleased with that answer. Deaton cleared his throat. "Perhaps if you came with Liam tomorrow, then I can walk you through what is going on as Scott performs the action."

Dr. Geyer nodded and he allowed Scott and Derek to leave. Derek remained silent as he drove to Scott's house in his black Camaro. Once there Scott noticed, Ethan's bike was in the drive, Stiles' jeep with the two spare tires on it also parked on the street with Lydia's car. Derek pulled in behind Lydia's car and parked and got out. As Scott got out of the Camaro, he noticed Derek had opened the trunk and grabbed a duffel bag out of it.

"What are you doing, Derek?"

Derek raised an eyebrow. "I am staying here with you tonight."

Scott frowned. "But don't you still own your loft?"

Derek nodded. "I do, but it's not reinforced with Mountain Ash. Plus everyone else is here."

Scott frowned, but led the way up to his house decorated with Christmas lights and tacky inflatable Santa Claus riding a motorcycle in the front yard. Stiles met them at the front door almost knocking off the wreath on it and Scott noticed that the Mountain Ash was in place, but Stiles broke the seal so that Scott and Derek could cross. "It was Lydia's idea."

Scott sighed and he barely stepped into the living room, when he was barraged with questions. "Where did you go?"

"Are you okay?"

"What are we going to do about Liam?"

"You're still the same old screw up, McCall."

Everyone fell silent and looked at Jackson. He looked around at the assembled group. "What? From what I've heard tonight nothing has really changed since I left other than that he's supposed to be some big bad Alpha, who can't seem to do anything right."

Scott didn't say anything, though it was Lydia. "Oh, like you have the room to talk, Jackson. You ran away from your problems because you didn't want to deal with it. You did what you always do, you take what you want and leave everyone else with your mess to clean up."

Jackson suddenly was looking at the floor like a child who had been scolded for stealing cookies out of the cookie jar. Lydia turned to Scott. "Do you have any ideas as to how we're going to find, Liam?"

Scott looked around and shook his head. "He's at home."

Everyone wore a confused face. Stiles recovered first. "Wait, he's at home?"

Scott nodded. "Alexander must have gotten the information that he wanted because he let Liam go. I stopped by there with Derek to explain things to his parents, but before I could say anything really, a lamp crashed in his room, and we went up and found him on his bed. Deaton came by and said that he would be alright in a few hours."

"Did Liam say what Alexander wanted?" Malia asked.

Scott shook his head. "No, I told Liam to get some rest tonight and that we would meet up tomorrow afternoon and I will look at his memories to see what Alexander wanted for information."

Lydia nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me, and which means we should all get some sleep. But Scott, I want to talk to you privately for a moment."

Lydia then opened up her purse and she then started handing out what looked like ear plugs. "Now since I want this to remain a private question, I have ear plugs for every super hearing individual here. Isaac these are for you. Jackson these are yours, Malia, Derek here you go. Oh Hayden and Ethan these are for you."

Ethan took them but shook his head. "I don't need them. I already know what you're going to talk to him about."

Hayden nodded. "Me too, I have known for a while."

Lydia gave both Ethan and Hayden a look that had surprise, understanding, and what could be described as possibly respect for them. She then turned to Derek. "Make sure everyone puts their ear plugs in, and make sure that they all stay put." Lydia's eyes darted to where Stiles was standing.

Stiles lifted his hands in a gesture that clearly read that he was exasperated. "Why do I have to stay put?"

Lydia ignored the comment and when she saw that Derek nodded and then rip open his ear plug package and then proceeded to stuff them in his ears and then watched as the others followed suit.

Lydia grabbed Scott by his wrist and led him into the kitchen.

* * *

Lydia leaned against the sink as she watched Scott as he sat on the kitchen counter. Lydia sighed as she gathered up her thoughts for the conversation that she was about to have with Scott. "Scott, I know what you said earlier at school, but I just want to ask you again. Do you have any feelings for Liam?"

Scott let out a laugh that sounded like a bark. "Lydia, I told you that I just like Liam as a friend."

Lydia exhaled and looked at the ceiling. "Ok, but I think that on some level you actually do."

Scott frowned. "He's just a…"

"I know what you said, Scott." Lydia interrupted. "However with the way that you're acting it almost seems like you care more than what you say you do. Take that medicine cart you dented up at Deaton's tonight for example before you ran off."

Scott was quiet as he thought back on it. Lydia saw him thinking so she continued on. "Besides I think that Liam has feelings for you though."

Scott looked up questioningly at her with a disbelieving smile on his face. "Why do you say that?"

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Ever since he broke things off with Hayden, he seems to stay closer to you. Plus he's been dressing more trendy than usual, which I think Mason is helping him with. Plus there was the thing with the janitors' closet at school when Coach Finstock found you guys." Lydia paused for a breath. "I know that you said that it wasn't what it looked like, but by the way that Liam was acting when Coach dismissed you guys it looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there."

Scott nodded. "He was just embarrassed as I was by what Coach was assuming had happened."

Lydia let out sigh to let Scott know that she thought he was being stupid on purpose. "Scott, I love you, but sometimes you can be pretty dense. Yes, Liam was embarrassed, because he thought that Coach had unintentionally outed him to you, who he is attracted to, but he doesn't want to tell, because he is afraid of how you're going to react."

Scott blinked three times as he processed that. "So you're saying that Liam is in love with me?"

Lydia felt like she needed to bang her head on something. "Yes, I am. And apparently that it is evident enough that Hayden and Ethan know."

Scott was now frowning. "I don't know Lydia."

Lydia moved from her position against the sink to stand in front of Scott and she placed her hands on both sides of his face. "Scott, I know that you love Allison with all of your heart. Forget whatever Alexander says, that thing can't be Allison. And I know that in your own weird way that you loved Kira. You weren't sure of your feelings at first for Kira, is it possible that you're going through the same thing about your feelings for Liam?"

Scott's frown only seemed to increase. Lydia could see the gears turning in his head as it were. But before Lydia could press any further, a loud squawking sound came from the front entrance. Lydia turned to see Stiles pinned up against the wall one handed by Derek, who was wearing his trademark annoyed with Stiles face. Lydia sighed and turned back to Scott. "Just think about what I said."

Scott nodded. "I will give it some thought Lydia." Glancing over at Stiles and Derek, Scott smiled. "I better go break it up before Stiles starts turning blue."

With that he and Lydia broke out into giggles and Scott slide off the counter to break up the entertaining sight of Stiles trying to break Derek's grip on his throat as his legs kept kicking about.

* * *

The pack was assembled in the exam room again with everyone along with Liam, Deaton and Liam's stepdad. Chris Argent was the only one missing in attendance. Scott looked at Liam as he sat on the exam table. "Are you ready?"

Liam nodded and Scott flexed his fingers on his right hand then he moved them to Liam's neck and pressed his claws in. Scott searched Liam's memories. Scott saw Liam move to push him out of the way and then get pierced by the arrow and then jerked off his feet and dragged then Aiden's face and then Aiden raising a fist and then blackness. Scott then saw Liam tied up and eavesdropping on Allison and Aiden, then the conversation between Liam and Alexander, up until his eyes turned Amethyst.

Then Liam's memory seemed to change. To Scott it was like watching a movie where the camera is facing the sun or a similar light source blocking out the images to where you can recognize outlines and such. But it was as if the sound was muted or extremely muffled like trying to listen to someone talk with ear plugs in your own ears. You could hear the talking but you can't make any of it out.

Liam's memory shifted again and everything seemed to focus again and Scott saw the conversation happening. Scott smiled at Liam telling Alexander that he was going to make eat him eat his balls. But Scott's smile disappeared when he heard Alexander say that he was going to make Liam his new pawn. Scott watched as Alexander's eyes turned Amethyst again and Liam's memory returned to the blinding white and muffled voices as they were muffled again, but only for a moment. Liam's memory once again returned to "focus" only to see Aiden, again taking a swing and connecting to Liam's face.

Scott gasped as his claws retracted from Liam's neck and he took a step back into Deaton, who guided him to a stool. Liam turned around to look at Scott, and gave him a reassuring smile before his stepdad was cleaning up his neck. Deaton cleared his throat. "What did you find out?"

Scott shook his head. "Well Alexander told Liam that he was called a Siren. Like the ones from the old Greek myths. That he was also a spirit like the Nogitsune we fought, but he needed a banshee to survive and he can't be separated from one."

"What do you mean a Siren?" Stiles asked. "You mean like the creature that would lure sailors to their deaths?"

Scott nodded and looked at Deaton. "Have you ever encountered a Siren before or heard of one?"

Deaton held a thinking face for a moment. "In all of my travels I have not come across anything other than that of the Greek myths and those told in movies and such."

"What would it want with Lydia to be able to survive then?" Jackson asked.

"You said that he needed a Banshee to survive and that it is a spirit as well?" Deaton asked. At Scott's nod he continued. "I have a theory; I think that the Siren spirit moves from Banshee to Banshee in some way to maintain a symbiotic relationship with its new host body."

Stiles frowned and said sarcastically. "Don't you mean parasitic?"

If Deaton was annoyed by the comment he didn't acknowledge it. "That does give us an advantage. Because when the Nogitsune separated itself from Stiles it played a big gamble in exposing itself, which allowed us to capture the fly. But with this Siren not being able to separate itself, it means we don't have to worry about any unwanted surprises."

Everyone turned to look at Liam when he cleared his throat. "We do have a problem. Because when his eyes turn that purple color, you seem to fog up and you can't remember anything."

"That's right, when we encountered them the other night he tried to do that bird song thing that he did, and I remember getting all sleepy and such, until Lydia spoke." Hayden said.

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Deaton spoke. "That must be where his power lies then. He tries to avoid a physical conflict at possible and uses his Siren's Song to entrance people to get them to do what he wants. Apparently it sounds like Lydia might be immune to his power to, which might mean she is the key to beating him. But I can't make that a definitive answer."

"Okay that's all fine and speculation. What about when he doesn't have his eyes glowing? Are people still under his control?" Isaac said as he leaned against the wall with arms folded across his chest. "What's to say that Liam isn't under his control now?"

Scott didn't realize that he was lightly growling until Lydia put a hand on his back. Deaton cleared his throat. "Isaac does have a point Scott. So there is that possibility, and since we have never encountered a Siren before we don't know what to expect."

The sound of a phone ringing brought everyone out of their thoughts. Deaton went over and picked up the phone. "Beacon Hills Animal Shelter, how can I help you?"

There was a pause in the conversation before Deaton spoke again. "Yeah they're all here; I will come over with all of them."

Deaton then hung up the phone and looked at the assembled group. "Mr. Argent wishes to see us all at the cemetery."

Liam looked at his stepdad. "You can go ahead and go home. I will ride with Scott and Stiles."

Dr. Geyer nodded. "Alright, I want you home by seven for dinner then. If something changes please call me."

Liam nodded and with that the group exited the Animal Shelter and headed to Beacon Hills Cemetery. Once they arrived they drove on the main roads through the graveyard to where Chris Argent was standing by his vehicle. Scott had seen him pissed off on many occasions, but this time it seemed to be a different kind of anger. Climbing out of Stiles' jeep with Stiles, Liam and Hayden, Scott was hit instantly with the smell of freshly dug dirt.

As Scott rounded the vehicle when Argent gestured to follow him, he found two graves dug up. And when Scott looked at Argent he was shaking with anger. "Scott, have you found where this creature is hiding?"

Scott shook his head. "No Liam's memory didn't give me that information."

Argent swore. "When you find this bastard, I want a crack at him."

Scott nodded but was puzzled, but at Lydia's gasp he looked at her and then followed her gaze to the headstone. The headstone that Scott was marking the grave in front of him read: _Allison Argent_. Scott glanced at the grave next to it to see that the headstone read: _Aiden Collins_.

Scott was brought back to Argent when he jumped into Allison's grave and opened her coffin to reveal that her body was nowhere in it. Chris looked up at Scott from where he was in the grave. "When you find him, I want to blow his head off. I will make him pay for grave robbing my baby girl."

"Scott, you should take a look at this." Scott moved to see Ethan standing in his brother's grave, also with the coffin open, and like Allison's it was empty. When Ethan looked up at Scott, he could see the angry tears falling from his eyes. "Aiden isn't here either."

"So Alexander was telling the truth." Hayden spoke as she wrapped an arm around Lydia, who was now crying. "He did resurrect them, and they're Sirens like him."

Scott felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Liam standing there trying to be supportive. But all Scott could feel in that moment was anger. Anger like he hadn't felt before. Scott shifted, and then he let out a howl. This howl was something that had never been heard before and it caused Liam, Hayden, Ethan, Derek, Isaac, and Jackson to all shift and join in the howl. The howl was something that full of warning and anger.

* * *

Alexander was sitting on a bench outside the building they were using as their base of operations when he heard the howl. As he listened to it he smiled. The door to his left opened and Allison and Aiden came out. Aiden was the one to speak. "What's that all about?"

Alexander stood up and turned to his Betas, still smiling. "Scott's learned a bit of truth."

Aiden frowned. "It sounds more like he's pissed."

Alexander's smile only grew. "I think he's found the truth about the two of you if I had to guess. So this means he's going to be out looking for a fight and then we can get Lydia and you two can kill Scott and Ethan."

Alexander then started to laugh, and as he laughed Allison and Aiden then slowly started to join him.


	9. Chapter 8 Bounded

**AN: I really do apologize that it took forever to get this chapter up. I knew where I had wanted it to end, I just didn't know where to start off with it. Again all mistakes are mine. I have read and reread this looking for them but no promises that I got everything. I am alreay working on Chapter 9 which will have the big heart to heart. Alexander does speak in Greek in this chapter, I have included the translation at the very end of the chapter. Please give me a review for this chapter, as I am curious as to what you all think of it. See you all soon, Draco.**

Chapter 8

Bounded

Liam sat in the back of Stiles' jeep trying to understand what was going on with the pack back at the graveyard after Scott had roared. Liam had glanced around at everyone's faces and they all had the same worried look on their faces. Derek's face was the one that really drew Liam's attention however. Liam could tell that he was worried, but there was another expression that he was trying very hard to conceal. Liam just couldn't put his finger on what it was right then, so he settled for observing what was in front of him at the moment, Stiles and Scott.

Stiles' usual anxiety chemo signal Liam noted was a lot higher than it normally was. That made Liam frown, because his anxiety seemed to be directed towards Scott. Scott the preverbial rock for the pack, seemed to be radiating nothing but anger and his eyes were still red. Liam saw Stiles glancing at Scott almost every twenty seconds like clock work as he drove . It was hard to ever really picture Scott angry, mad yes, but angry no. Liam took a tentative sniff, and the amount of anger and aggression that he detected from Scott, it was kind of alarming.

Then it all clicked. Everyone at the graveyard was afraid. They were all afraid of Scott. It should have been so obvious to him, because he knew both of those chemo signals very well from himself, because they were a very large part of who he was. The others new that from day one when he finally accepted that he was a werewolf. But for those signals to be coming off of Scott who was generally calm, was alarming. If Scott was this angry then there was no telling as to what he could or would do to someone with his Alpha strength. And if Stiles can pick up on that by just being human, than this was not going to end well for someone.

Stiles came to a stop at Scott's house and Scott opened the door and got out. "Stiles, just go. I want to be alone for a while."

Scott quickly got out and Liam made a snap decision, and he bolted out of the back seat before the door to the jeep could close. Stiles squawked as Liam slipped past him and making some comment about staying put. Liam ignored him and quickly slammed the door shut and ran up behind Scott who was just opening the front door to the house. Scott turned around as Liam made it to the top of the porch. "Liam, just go home."

Liam shook his head. "No Scott, I need to talk to you."

Scott shook his head. "Liam, not now. I just want to be alone."

Liam swallowed hard and he shoved past Scott into the house and he turned around to face Scott. Though once was turned around, Liam was starting to regret his rash decision, for Scott's eyes seemed to blaze with a red that he hadn't seen there before. Scott's claws were extended, and Liam could see Scott's fangs finish elongating as well as his ears. Liam raised his hands to show that he wasn't a threat as Scott raised his right arm and slammed the front door shut with his left. "Scott, please, just listen to me for a minute."

Liam retreated down the hall by the stairs three steps as Scott moved towards him. "Look, I know how angry you are. I am always that angry and trust me when I say that it doesn't help you at all to bottle all of this up."

Liam took another few steps back. "Scott, please just talk to me. I want to help you through this. We will get Alexander and make him pay for what he has done to Allison and Aiden. But wouldn't this all be part of his plan to try and get to you?"

Scott stopped, Liam knew that he was within arms length to get clawed, but if Scott was stopping to listen then that was good enough for him. "You told me that Allison was your first true love, I get that, I was like that with Hayden. You're angry that Alexander has desecrated Allison's grave, her memory even, I get that too, for that's what Theo had done to Hayden."

Liam noticed that Scott lowered his arm. Liam swallowed. "Alexander is attempting to do what Theo had done to us a pack. He's trying to break you, Scott. He thinks that by having Allison appear and disappear on you he could mess with your mind, and when he thinks he has you he reveals her to you. He doesn't want you on your A Game, because he wants Lydia, and if he gets Lydia then we will all fail her. Don't let your anger over this fuel you, it's what I did before I met you, and I would just let things build up until I couldn't see anything but red and I ended up destroying a car. I can't watch you start down that path. You're the rock for this whole pack, Scott. It's one of the reasons why I love you."

Scott gave Liam a look that he couldn't read, but Liam felt that he needed to do something. Liam took the two steps between him and Scott and closed the gap. Liam looked up into Scott's red eyes and he could feel his own eyes change to their golden color as he stared into Scott's crimson eyes. Liam closed his eyes and before he knew what he was doing, he leaned up and pressed his lips to Scott's and tried his best to pour his love into that kiss. After what felt like five minutes, but was actually probably about a 30 second kiss, Liam moved back from Scott and looked at him. There was a definite change in Scott, but Liam wasn't sure as to what he should expect.

Scott was staring at Liam, which Liam was relieved to see were Scott's brown eyes and not his red ones. Scott's chemo signal was now registering surprise and the anger and the aggression were no longer there. Liam bit his lip as he searched Scott's face for a sign. Scott stared at Liam for a full two minutes before he spoke. "You kissed me."

Before Liam could reply though, the doorbell rang.

* * *

Scott stood there staring at Liam.

He knew that on some level that Lydia was right about Liam liking him. But he ended up thinking that Lydia was just overthinking the situation. But she was also right about him maybe starting to like the younger werewolf. Scott hadn't had the time process all of this, and yet here he was standing here with having just been told by Liam himself that he loved him and he had just kissed him. Scott was so surprised by everything that all of his anger all but vanished. Liam bit his lip searching Scott's face for a sign, but all Scott could think was that Liam had just kissed him. "You kissed me."

Scott saw that Liam was about to reply when the doorbell rang. Scott turned and headed back for the door, he could hear Liam following him. Scott opened it to find Deucalion standing there. "Deucalion, this certainly is a surprise, what brings you here?"

Deucalion smiled. "Well I thought that since you gave me a heads up about Theo, and also restoring my sight as well, I felt like I needed to repay the favor so to say." Deucalion looked passed Scott at Liam. "But if you're otherwise engaged in other activities, I can come back."

Scott shook his head. "Oh, no,you didn't interrupt anything. Come on in."

Deucalion entered the foyer and waited as Scott closed the door, and then followed him into the living room. Scott sat down on the sofa and gestured for Deucalion to take the arm chair. Scott noticed that Liam took a seat on the love seat. Scott turned his attention back to Deucalion who was glancing around the living room, momentarily looking at the Christmas tree. "So what do you mean by repaying the favor?"

Deucalion brought his eyes back to Scott. "Well as I had mentioned, I never did really thank you for convincing Jennifer to restore my sight or giving me a heads up about that treacherous Chimera." Deucalion sighed as he looked at Scott. "So I heard that you are having problems with a new supernatural creature here in Beacon Hills."

Scott nodded. "His name is Alexander, and according to Liam's memories, he calls himself a Siren. He has somehow brought both Allison and Aiden back to life, but they're under his control."

Deucalion nodded. "That's an interesting development. When I heard that you have encountered this creature, I knew that I had to pass along what I knew."

Scott blinked at that. "You've encountered this thing before haven't you?"

Deucalion gave Scott a small smile. "I have. It was about a month after my eyesight was restored. I came upon this old woman who was quietly singing, it sounded like the words were in some foreign language mixed with what sounded like bird calls, and I found myself drawn to her. As I grew closer to her, I noticed that her eyes glowed purple. I used every ounce of my strength to I resist her. After a moment she quit singing and she then attacked me when she saw that I was resisting her. But because I was no longer being held by her singing, I felt like myself and I quickly dodged her and we fought. But due to her age she couldn't keep up with me, and I ended up cutting her throat. But what I hadn't realized, was that she had managed to cut me open as well. I fell to the ground and crawled away from her. before I blacked out, I remember seeing a young man in his early 20's I would say, and he was bent over the old woman, trying to help her, and that was when I heard the singing again. the young man seemed to go into a trance like state, and I saw the old lady sit up and had what looked like a pearlescent bluish white bird appeared in her mouth. I don't know what happened after that, for that's when I had blacked out."

"So Deaton was right. The Siren moves from one Banshee to another." Liam said from his spot on the love seat.

Deucalion nodded at Liam. "I had attempted to kill it back then, but it apparently found itself a new host."

"Which means," Scott began, "that when it is dying that it searches out for a new Banshee to possess. And since he can't find or get a hold of Meredith."

"He's after Lydia, to make her the new Siren." Liam finished.

Scott nodded and looked back at Deucalion after glancing at Liam. "Do you have any other information that might help us?"

Deucalion shook his head. "That's all that I have for you. I don't know how the Siren could have brought back Allison or Aiden though. But if this thing has the ability to resurrect the dead, then we should all be extremely cautious."

Scott looked at the floor. "I am so angry over all over this, I don't know what to do."

Deucalion gave Scott another smile and stood up. "As to what you should do Scott, I think that you should listen to your own Beta, he seems to have some really good ideas about what you should do with all that anger."

Scott looked up from the floor and nodded not sure what to say and glanced at Liam, who seemed to be blushing profusely and it was standing out even more due to the white shirt that Liam was wearing. Scott looked back up at Deucalion who was giving Scott a warm smile. "Well I should be going. You have a wonderful Christmas, Scott when it gets here. You as well, Liam."

Deucalion then crossed the living room and let himself out the front door. Scott glanced at Liam, and Liam just stared at him. Both boys stood up at the same time. "Come on Liam, I will give you a ride home."

* * *

Lydia was going through her closet when there was a knock on her bedroom door. She turned to see her mom standing there. "Yeah, mom?"

Natalie smiled. "Scott's, here to see you."

Lydia turned. "Okay, send him in."

Natalie left the room and Scott appeared in Lydia's room not even a minute later. Lydia gestured for him to sit on her bed. Scott glanced at the floor for a second before looking up at Lydia. "So, you were right."

Lydia chuckled. "Okay Scott, I know that I am right about a lot of things. So you're going to have to be a little more specific."

Scott smiled and ran his right hand through his hair. "About Liam, being in love with me."

Lydia's eyes got big for a second before she sat down next to Scott. "So what happened?"

Scott sighed. "I had Stiles drop me off at my house, because I had wanted to be alone after we had left the graveyard. I didn't realize right away that Liam had gotten out of the jeep until he was on the porch. I told him to leave, and he said no and pushed past me to get inside the house."

Lydia nodded. "And then what happened?"

Scott got this defeated look on his face. "I full on shifted, Lydia. I was so angry with him that I literally was going to hit him. I had my claws out and I had raised my hand and ready to swing at him."

Lydia's face filled with concern. "Oh my God, Scott you didn't?! Did you?"

Scott shook his head. "No I didn't. I was about to when he said some things that made me stop and think about everything that has been going on. Liam said that I was everyone's rock for the pack, and that that was one of the things that he loved about me."

Lydia gave a soft smile. "And?"

Scott blew out a puff of air. "I just froze. I didn't know what to say or do, and then next thing I knew he came up to me and kissed me."

Lydia's smile grew. "And?"

Scott frowned as he looked at Lydia. "And? And what?"

Lydia laughed. "So how was the kiss?"

Scott's frown increased. "That's all that you got out of that?"

Lydia shook her head and laughed some more. "I thought that's what you came here to talk to me about was this. So I will ask again, how was the kiss?"

Scott glanced down at the floor. "I don't know."

Lydia let out an exasperated sigh. "Okay Scott, I get it. You're feeling pretty bad that you almost hit Liam. So let's look on the bright side shall we? You didn't hit Liam. That should say something about your integrity as a person. You may have been pissed with him, but I think Liam is right. Alexander is messing with all of us and especially you. You have taken out Peter twice, Gerard, a whole Alpha pack as a Beta mind you, then you overcame being a Berserker, took on a lot of assassins, Theo once you knew that he couldn't be trusted, Chimeras and the Beast. This Siren or whatever Alexander is calling himself is just another obstacle that's being thrown at you."

Lydia paused as she watched Scott as continued to look at the floor. "You and I have had so much on our plates, that I am surprised that we're not dead. But you have such amazing control, that I don't think that you would have hurt Liam. You're such a good person, that I honestly believe that you finally deserve some happiness in your life. I know that you can't have Allison or Kira, but wouldn't Liam be the next best thing so to say? He's available, and he's into you. Plus he is a werewolf, so you don't have to worry about hurting him so to say like you did with Allison."

Scott looked up and turned to face Lydia. "You really think that I should be with, Liam?"

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Scott, what does your heart tell you?"

Scott inhaled and then exhaled slowly as he thought. "My heart tells me to be with him. Ever since you kind of spelled it out for me, I can't stop thinking about what it could be like with him. But my head says that it wouldn't work. I'm graduating here in a few months, and I am going off to college. I don't think that I could put him through that. And until tonight, I thought what if everyone has been reading him wrong and he's actually not into me. But I guess I can drop that last thought."

Lydia nodded as Scott spoke. "Scott, I would say go for it. Give him a little credit, I am sure that you graduating and going to college isn't going to change things for him."

Scott blinked. "I guess so. You're usually right about these things."

Lydia smiled. "Okay, but I do have to ask how was the kiss? And don't give me an 'I don't know.' Cause I am not going to buy it."

Scott chuckled. "It was unexpected, okay."

Lydia raised an eyebrow. Scott kept eye contact with Lydia for a full minute before he broke and really laughed. "He just came up to me and just kissed me. I was still in shock from when he told me that he loved me that I hadn't realized that he had moved. It seemed like he was pouring everything he had into that kiss. I was then even more shocked by what he had done."

Lydia chuckled. "So are you going to talk to him then?"

Scott nodded. "I think I should."

Lydia's smile now reached her eyes. It was that one smile that she rarely showed to people. "Okay, well I hate to kick you out, but I sadly have to go to the mall tomorrow with Stiles. I guess he pulled Jackson for Secret Santa, and doesn't know what to get him."

Scott chuckled as he stood up. "Alright, you have a good night. I will meet you and Stiles for lunch tomorrow then at the mall."

And then Scott was out the door, leaving Lydia still with a smile on her face. "Scott and Liam, Liam and Scott." Lydia yawned as she attempted to say Scott and Liam again, but it came out differently. "Sciam."

* * *

When it was suggested to Stiles that they do Secret Santa for the pack for Christmas this year, he was down for it. For it was just going to be Liam, Hayden, Lydia, Mason, Corey, Scott, Malia and himself, so it would be no problem. Then Scott dropped the bomb and said that he had invited Argent, Derek, and Cora. Stiles was okay with that, but the biggest injustice, was when he found out that Scott had also invited Isaac, Jackson, and Ethan. Then Stiles really felt that the universe was out to get him when they all went to draw names for Secret Santa. Because Stiles had insisted that he go first and he drew Jackson's name out of the bowl that the names had been put in to.

Knowing very little about Jackson, he felt that he was going to need Lydia's help in getting something upon the group's agreed $25 limit. So here Stiles was in the sixth clothing store with Lydia looking at shirts for Jackson. Stiles was gazing around, for he had lost interest after the second store, as Lydia was quickly going through a rack of shirts, tutting and shaking her head as she glanced over each one. "Nope, nothing on this rack."

"What? Are you serious, Lydia?" Stiles asked.

Lydia nodded and moved over to another rack. "You told me to help you get a shirt for Jackson that he would like and wear. Normally we would hit up the brand name stores, but since we're limited to twenty-five dollars, I need to seriously look for something that will work."

Stiles followed her to the other rack. "I didn't think that it was going to be this much of a hassle."

Lydia quickly glanced over the rack and then the other two that were near by. "We need to try another store."

Stiles moaned. "This is the sixth one that we've been to."

Lydia sighed and glared at Stiles for a moment. "One more store. Then you and I can meet up with Scott and Derek at the food court for lunch."

"Fine." Stiles said in a defeated voice as he followed Lydia out of one clothing store and over to another.

Stiles and Lydia had barely walked into the store, when Stiles saw Lydia's eyes light up as they headed for Men's Wear. They stopped at the first rack, and Lydia nodded but glanced over the items, and then she moved to the second rack and went through a few shirts, before she moved onto the third rack, where she let out a triumphant yell. "Yes, here we go!"

Stiles came and stood on her left as Lydia slowly went through the rack and started checking sizes. Halfway through the first set of shirts Lydia pulls one off the rack and holds it up to look at it. She nods and hands it to Stiles. "Here hold this."

Stiles dutifully holds the shirt as Lydia pulls another one out to look at. "And this one too."

Stiles takes the second shirt. Lydia is going through another row of shirts on the rack and produces another shirt. "This one as well."

Lydia was starting to pull a fourth shirt off the rack when she paused and replaced it. She did that with three more shirts before she stopped and turned to Stiles. "I would say go with one of those three."

Stiles looked between the three shirts that he was holding. "One of these?"

Lydia nodded. And Stiles looked between the navy blue, the charcoal grey, and black. Stiles took the grey shirt and tossed the other two unceremoniously back on the rack. "Let's go."

Lydia started to protest as Stiles grabbed her by her wrist and headed towards the checkout.

Stiles quickly paid for the shirt and he and Lydia made their way to the mall exit complaining about how expensive the shirt was. But before exiting the store, Stiles bumped into someone. Stiles stared to insult the man in front of him, but his face changed morphed from annoyed to slightly horrified as he took in the fact that he had bumped into Aiden. Aiden was looking between the two of them and smiled, before he spoke to Stiles. "I agree with Lydia, that is a beautiful shirt. But I don't think it fits well for your style Stiles."

Stiles swallowed hard. "Well I didn't ask for your opinion. What are you doing here?"

Aiden smiled again and turned to Lydia. "Why I'm here for Lydia, of course. She needs to come with me."

Stiles moved in between Aiden and Lydia. "She's not going anywhere with you."

Aiden's smile disappeared. "She doesn't get a choice in this Stiles. She's been chosen to ascend."

Stiles shook his head. "Ascend? Ascend to what? A Victoria Secret shopping spree? Sorry to disappoint you Aiden, she can go to Wal-mart and buy the same thing for half the price."

Aiden's nostrils flared. "Think of it as this, she's evolving into a higher being."

Stiles smiled. "Is that what Alexa is calling it? It sounds more like a parasitic relationship to me."

Aiden's eyes shifted to Amethyst for a second. "Its Alexander."

Stiles rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Like I care."

Stiles then took all of his strength and shoved Aiden as hard as he could into a rack of women's dresses. Aiden hit the floor with the dresses falling on top of him as well as a mannequin. "Lydia run!"

Stiles rushed after Lydia as they ran away. "We need to hide!"

Lydia looked at Stiles. "And where do suggest that we do that?"

* * *

Aiden tossed the mannequin off of himself and stood up with the dresses falling off of him. "Oh this is going to be fun."

"Get the hell out of my store! I'm gonna press charges!" Aiden noticed some older man that was yelling at him as he hurried towards him.

Aiden grabbed the man when he drew close. "I don't care. I have other things to do."

Aiden's eyes flashed Amethyst, and then he tossed the man a few feet and set out into the mall. Aiden closed his eyes and drew upon his skills as a former werewolf to track Stiles and Lydia through the mall.

* * *

Stiles and Lydia rushed into another clothing store and and Stiles looked around for a place to hide. Not seeing one, Stiles had an idea. "Lydia, crawl into the rack here and stay here."

Frowning Lydia looked at Stiles like he was an idiot. "I'm not crawling in there."

Stiles glanced out of the store front and saw Aiden pausing to sniff them out. Stiles turned back to Lydia and he put his arm into the rack of pants and forced an opening, and placed another hand on the top of Lydia's head and guided her towards the opening a little roughly. "We're out of time."

Lydia grudgingly got into the rack of pants and sat down on the floor. Stiles ducking down closed the gap in the pants to make it look like they hadn't been moved. Stiles then moved three racks over and crawled into another rack of pants and also sat on the floor. Stiles pulled out his phone and quickly sent out a group text to the pack.

 **Lydia and I are at Beacon Hills Mall.**

 **Aiden is here after Lydia.**

 **Plz Hurry!**

Stiles paused in his texting as he heard a voice over the loud speaker. "Attention all shoppers and employees of Beacon Hills Mall, due to a gas leak we're asking that everyone please proceed to the nearest exit and exit the mall in an orderly fashion."

 **Allison is here too.**

Stiles sat in his spot and waited. A moment later he hear Aiden. "I know that you're in here Stiles, I can smell your anxiety."

There was a pause and Stiles heard Aiden's voice more over by the changing rooms. "You should really get that looked at Stiles, I am sure that it is really unhealthy for any teenager to have that much anxiety."

Stiles was nervous and accidentally let out a squawk that sound oddly like a bird call. Stiles froze and put a hand on his mouth, but he dropped it almost instantly. He again sent out another text as an idea came to mind in distracting Aiden.

 **In clothing store. Making bird noises.**

Stiles parted the pants to see if he could see where Aiden was. With Aiden not in sight, Stiles moved out from the pants and moved over to another rack to where he could see the top of Aiden's head. Stiles made another bird call and then moved in a running crouch to another rack of clothes and let out another bird call. Aiden moved to each sound as he heard it. Stiles moved into a rack of women's dress pants and let out another bird call. But before Stiles could move, the rack of pants was spread open and Stiles squawked in terror as Aiden stood above him, his eyes glowing Amethyst. Aiden then smiled at Stiles that had Stiles breakout into a cold sweat. "Hello."

"Good bye." Stiles heard, and then a hand reached out and grabbed Aiden and threw him. Stiles heard glass breaking a moment later. Stiles got out of the rack and saw Derek standing there breathing hard and his eyes glowing blue. He turned to Stiles. "Where's Lydia?"

Before he could answer, Lydia was moving towards them. "Thanks Derek."

Derek nodded. "Time to get out of here."

The three of them quickly left the store to a surprisingly very empty mall. But not everyone was out. Stiles looked up to the second floor of the mall and he saw Alexander standing there with a gun leveled at him by none other than Chris Argent.

* * *

Jordan Parrish was driving the Sheriff Truck with Sheriff Stilinski riding shotgun. The Sheriff had asked Parrish to join him on a patrol that day. It had been uneventful so far when a call comes in over the dispatch. "All units be advised that there is a report of a shooter at Beacon Hills Mall."

Parrish heard the Sheriff's phone ping several times, and he then quickly reached for the radio. "Parrish, step on it to the mall. Stiles is in trouble." Noah said, before he pressed down on the radio. "All units disregard the call to Beacon Hills Mall. Just got a phone call saying that it is a prank. Parrish and I are heading over now to deal with the individual."

Noah looked at Parrish. "I said move it mister!"

Parrish nodded. "Yes, sir."

Parrish turned on the lights and started to speed towards the mall.

* * *

When the initial text came in Chris didn't want to check it but upon the fourth consecutive text, Chris looked at the messages. Grabbing his trusty Desert Eagle, Chris Argent quickly hopped into his vehicle and drove the short distance to Beacon Hills Mall. He exited the car and went in, passing everyone that was quickly moving away from the building. Chris did a quick survey of the mall, and he saw that there was a young man on the second floor, smiling down on the chaos on the first floor.

Moving to the elevator, Chris went to the second floor and slowly made his way over to the individual standing there,who now seemed to be laughing. Chris observed him for a moment, and based on the descriptions from Scott and everyone in the pack this looked like Alexander. Argent heard glass breaking from the floor below. He looked down and saw Aiden go sliding across the floor. Chris pulled his gun from its holster and walked over and leveled it at Alexander. "Where's my daughter?"

Alexander turned with a surprised look on his face. "Chris Argent, I never thought that I would see you ever again."

Chris frowned as he cocked his gun. "We have never met. Now I will ask again, where is my daughter?"

Alexander's eyes flashed Amethyst. "She's not really your daughter anymore."

Chris grew angry. "What did you do to her?!"

Alexander just smiled. "I restored her to life. I mean come on, she was dead anyway, so why are you so upset?"

"She was my daughter and you desecrated her grave and her memory." Chris jabbed the gun into Alexander's chest. "NOW TELL ME WHERE MY DAUGHTER IS!"

Alexander smiled as there was a thrumming sound and the gun was knocked away from Alexander and the resulting impact made Chris fire a round off.

Chris looked to his left and saw Allison come out of the store that was behind them. Chris was dumbstruck as he took in to see Allison with glowing Amethyst colored eyes, her face and hands had a tan color and there was a pattern on them that looked like feathers. The look that Chris was receiving from Allison was cold and angry. Nothing like the innocent, determined and kind face that he knew so well. She took another step towards him. "I seem to recall that you owed me another bow and crossbow. So I just helped myself at the warehouse."

Chris stared. "Allison..."

Allison shook her head. "Don't Allison me, _dad_. Or do you even deserve that title? I recall you liking Scott over me. As if you preferred him rather than me as a daughter, like you wanted him as a son."

Before Chris knew what happened, Allison swung with her left hand with her talons out and scratching Chris across the chest and then with her right, she punched Chris. Chris ended up toppling over the second floor railing, and falling to the first floor.

* * *

Liam had come to the mall that morning with Mason and Corey to get Christmas gifts for the family. Liam also had wanted to get something for Scott as well. They were at the far end of the mall when Liam had received the texts from Stiles. They had started to head towards the other end, when he heard the voice of Allison saying that there was a gas leak and that the mall was being evacuated. They started to run, but they came to a sliding stop when a body came flying out of a store front window and sliding across the floor. Liam looked and he saw Derek, Stiles and Lydia come running out of the clothing store, but they stopped when they looked up at the second floor. As Liam turned to see what they saw as he heard the gun shot.

Liam then saw Chris Argent fall over the railing and Liam hurried forward and much to his surprise, he managed to catch him, but he crumpled to the floor after catching him. There was a load roar that had everyone turning to see Scott standing there, fully wolfed out. Liam smiled as he looked at Scott as he walked to stand in front of Alexander on the ground as he stood up on the second floor. Liam cleared his throat. "Mase, Corey, come here."

Mason and Corey came over. Liam looked at them both. "Get Argent out of here please."

Mason nodded. Corey however spoke. "Where do you want us to take him?"

Liam thought through his options. "Take him to Scott's house. I remember Melissa saying that she was going to be home today."

Mason nodded again. "Alright, we will get him out of here."

"What do you think you're going to do?" Corey asked.

Liam gave Corey a look that clearly said 'don't be stupid.' "I'm staying to help, Scott."

Liam helped Mason and Corey lift Argent up, Chris wincing as they did so. Chris put his arms around Mason and Corey. "Liam, thanks for catching me."

Liam nodded. "Don't mention it."

Liam turned and hurried over to stand by Scott. Once joining Scott, the mall doors opened and Liam saw Parrish and Sheriff Stilinski come in. Liam pointed to Mason and Corey and the Sheriff nodded. "Help Scott, Parrish."

Liam watched as the Sheriff headed over to help Mason and Corey. Parrish came up and holstered his gun and he stood next to Scott, his eyes glowing that fiery orange. Liam shifted and got ready for round two. He noticed that Aiden had recovered from being tossed out of the window. and was now standing in front of them.

Liam glanced up at Alexander who was now laughing really loud. "I see that the True Alpha and his rag tag pack of misfits are here to challenge us." Alexander paused and he looked at the assembled group and his laughter had stopped as he gazed at Parrish. It was a full minute before Alexander spoke. "It has been a long time since I have seen you Cerberus. Your new body is far younger than your last host."

Parrish just stared up at Alexander, but he didn't say anything. Alexander shrugged. "Suit yourself Cerberus, you were never much for conversation anyways. Scott hand Lydia over."

"No, I won't. You release Allison and Aiden." Scott replied.

Alexander shook his head. "Sorry no can do. They're a part of my pack if you will."

Alexander nodded to Allison next to him and she launched herself over the railing and landed next to Aiden, who Liam now noticed had the same tan skin color and feather pattern on his skin. But instead of the normal teeth that Allison had, Aiden had his werewolf fangs exposed, and instead of the normal werewolf claws, his were extended, to almost like bird talons, and Allison had her talons out as well.

* * *

Scott flexed his fingers. It looks like it was going to be another fight. Scott looked to his left and nodded to Liam. He looked to his right and nodded at Parrish, and he noticed that Derek had joined them to form a line. He couldn't see them, but he could feel Stiles and Lydia behind him. Alexander leaned forward onto the railing of the second floor and prepared to watch the fight unfold below him. Alexander cleared his throat. "Finish it."

Allison and Aiden moved forward and then they broke away from each other. Aiden moving to engage Derek and Parrish and Allison was coming for him and Liam. Allison hurled forward and Scott side stepped her and Liam bent down and slashed his claws against Allison's side. She growled as she turned and swatted at Liam missing him barely. She glared at him. "Back off pup. I have a score to settle with Scott."

"What score would that be, Allison?" Scott asked.

Allison turned her attention from Liam to Scott and started to walk towards him. "You have the gall to even ask me that, Scott? You said that you loved me, but you took control of the Oni and had them kill not only me, but Aiden as well, just so that you can become a powerful Alpha."

Scott shook his head. "I did no such thing. The Nogitsune spirit took the Oni. You have to remember that. The Nogitsune took Lydia."

Allison swung her claws, and Scott blocked the swings. "Oh I remember everything clearly and Lydia wasn't taken. Besides there is the one fact that my father seemed to prefer you over me. Hell he wanted you to be his son rather than me as a daughter."

"That's not true!" Scott said as he landed a blow to Allison's chest.

"Whatever Scott, you're a liar, and an even horrible friend and lover. You do nothing but ruin everyone's lives that you come into contact with. You ruined mine, Lydia's, Stiles', Jackson's, Kira's, and even Liam's here. Face it Scott you're an uncontrolled destructive monster." Allison spat at Scott.

"That's not true!" Liam said.

Allison turned back to Liam. "No need to defend him, he needs to accept the truth."

Scott saw it before he could even do anything and it was like a bomb had went off inside of Liam. Liam roared like Scott had never heard before and then he watched as Liam was then running towards Allison and he tackled her to the ground they then went rolling across the floor. Scott started after them, but he was blocked by Alexander who landed in front of him. Alexander smiled and he then uppercut Scott and then slashed him on his side when Scott hit the ground. Scott grimaced in pain and he rolled over to find Alexander pulling Liam off of Allison. Alexander's eyes were glowing Amethyst and Scott watched as Liam's whole body went slack and then Scott heard Alexander speak with a singing like voice. "Liám, pigaínete stin agápi sas Scott kai ton kánete na sas agapá."

Alexander then tossed Liam away from him and he looked at Scott. "Liam is now my pawn against you. There is no way for you to win. He can't fight my power."

Scott glared at Alexander. "I have faith in Liam."

Alexander laughed. Scott watched as Liam rolled around on the floor for a minute as if he were in great pain. But when Liam looked up, Scott saw that Liam's eyes would flash that Amethyst purple and then return to the normal gold of his Beta. Then Liam got up and started to make his way towards Scott.

* * *

Lydia stayed back from the fight, she didn't notice that Stiles had left her. But she watched as Aiden took out Derek with a trash can to the head, and then she watched in horror as he also managed to take down Parrish. She also noticed that Alexander had done something to Liam for Liam was now all over Scott. Lydia backed up against a pillar as she watched Allison and Aiden walk towards her.

Lydia jumped a foot when three figures dropped in front of her and she realized that she was staring at the backs of Jackson, Isacc and Ethan when they stood up. Jackson and Ethan quickly moved to fight Aiden, and Isacc to Allison. Lydia watched as Allison quickly take out Isacc, who was now lying on the floor with his leg broken.

Allison moved forward and smiled. "Its time Lydia. You're ours."

"Like hell she is!" Stiles said as he appeared from the sporting goods store and he swung a bat across Allison's side. Allison fell to the floor, but the wooden bat splintered and broke in two.

Lydia decided that she needed to put her training to good use. Remembering what Meredith had said about using her voice as weapon. Allison quickly stood up off of the floor and she grabbed Stiles by the throat. "You're going to pay for that with your life."

Lydia inhaled deeply and she raised her hands and she let out a banshee scream, and she pushed the scream and projected the blast into the open area of the mall. Allison was knocked back onto the floor, as well as Aiden. When the scream hit Alexander he was no longer laughing and he looked murderous. Liam was knocked off of Scott, and Lydia saw that he had a look of horror on his as he scrambled to get away from Scott.

"Lydia?"

Lydia looked back to Allison in front of her who was looking rather confused. "Lydia, where are you? Are you safe?"

Before Lydia could say anything, Alexander appeared in front of Lydia. "How dare you take away my Betas, they're bounded to me!"

Alexander then grabbed Allison by her hair and he threw down something that Stiles would later refer to as the Siren's version of the Batman escape gas.

When the smoke cleared, Lydia rushed forward and hugged Stiles. "Are you okay?"

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, but let's make sure that everyone else is."

They moved to join the others. Scott rushed forward. "Lydia, are you alright?"

"I am, did you notice what happened?"

Scott shook his head. Lydia took a steadying breath. "When I screamed, it looked like what ever spell that Alexander had on Allison had worn off. The same with Liam which I was wjy he moved off of you."

Scott's eyes widened as he looked around at everyone. "Where's Liam?"

Scanning around the mall, no one saw a sign of Liam anywhere.

* * *

 **Note: Alexander says in Greek. English Translation: Liam, go to your love Scott and make him love you**


End file.
